Case of the Ex
by Fedrogen
Summary: TRADUCTION - John Smith a toujours su qu'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie. Quand Rose Tyler, son ex, revient en ville, a-t-il trouvé la pièce manquante? UA, humains uniquement.
1. Les Joueurs

**Hello tout le monde. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de traduire une fanfic anglaise de CaptainBri-Mazing qui m'a beaucoup plu, cette dernière m'ayant autorisé à la publier. **

**C'est une fiction UA de l'univers de Doctor Who, et les personnages sont tous humains. L'histoire fera 20 chapitre ; il y a une suite directe à _Case of the Ex_ qui s'appelle _Something Worth Living For_, j'ignore encore si je la traduirai, mais vous pouvez trouver la version originale dans mes favoris (ainsi que la version originale de cette fanfic).  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques sur la traduction ou sur une quelconque erreur !**

**Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient à la BBC, et la fanfiction originale est de ****CaptainBri-Mazing.**

******Enjoy !**

* * *

"Pourquoi doit-il y avoir autant de putain de poches?"

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness de la United States Army se plaignait si fort que toute la base pouvait l'entendre. C'était vendredi, le jour de paye, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de rentrer chez lui, se doucher, se changer, et se saouler avec sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver s'il ne trouvait pas son stupide téléphone portable. Il y avait un million de poches dans son uniforme, pleines à craquer d'objets inutiles dont il ne voulait pas, mais qu'il devait avoir, et son téléphone était introuvable. Il gémit, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

"Besoin d'aide, monsieur?"

Jack se retourna brusquement, faisant face au Premier Sergent gallois qui avait posé la question.

"Oui, je n'arrive pas à trouver mon portable. Pourriez-vous l'appeler, Premier Sergent… "

"Jones, monsieur, Ianto Jones."

"Jones, Ianto Jones, voici le numéro."

Jack étudia le soldat d'un regard appréciateur alors qu'il guettait la sonnerie. Il sentit sa fesse gauche vibrer et en sortit le téléphone.

"Ça y est! Merci infiniment, Jones."

"Aucun problème." Jones sourit et Jack s'approcha de lui. "Cela vous dérange si je garde le numéro…Capitaine?"

Jack sourit malicieusement.

"Pas du tout, Premier Sergent. Pas du tout."

Jack suivit des yeux le jeune soldat prendre congé, avant de faire de même, sa bonne humeur revenue. Il sentit que ce jour était un bon jour.

* * *

Donna Noble s'ennuyait. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était de sortir de cette réunion, rentrer chez elle, et sortir avec son frère, Jack, et son tête-en-l'air de meilleur ami, John. Elle l'aimait comme un frère, mais il n'était pas très rieur. Remarquez, c'était un génie, considérant qu'il enseignait la physique à l'université locale et qu'il n'avait que 27 ans. Mais pour quelqu'un d'intelligent, il était assez bête parfois.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre discrètement, poussant un cri de joie intérieur quand elle vit que la réunion était finie, et que son patron montrait des signes de dissolution. Il ferma sa veste de costume et lissa ses cheveux, signifiant qu'il était prêt à mettre fin à la réunion autant qu'eux.

"Très bien, donc, vous avez probablement tous manqué la moitié de ce que j'ai dit, alors cherchez tous ça dans l'e-mail que j'enverrai ce soit. Très bien, messieurs dames, c'est vendredi. Allons boire et devenons quelqu'un d'autre !" dit-il, et tout le monde poussa un cri approbatif. Dieu bénisse les américains.

Un nouveau programme de main-d'œuvre avait vu une poignée de Britanniques de chaque grande entreprise, université, hôpital et base militaire, changer de place avec leurs homologues américains pour une année. Ils avaient été pris en charge, avaient reçu un logement, tout. Ils étaient tous très aimable (ou du moins, ceux qu'elle avait rencontré) et Donna adorait celui qu'ils avaient envoyé à son entreprise.

Son ancien patron était de l'ancienne génération, très stricte, et pas amusant. Mais ce jeune américain savait comment passer un bon moment, _et_ être professionnel. Elle ramassa vite ses affaires et se dirigea vers son bureau où elle les rangea dans son sac et ferma son ordinateur portable. Elle était juste en train de ranger quelques papiers quand son téléphone sonna. "Donna Noble."

"J'en ai eu un autre."

Elle gémit quand elle entendit la voix suffisante de son demi-frère.

"Génial Jack. Tu sais combien j'adore ces appels."

"C'est lui qui est venu vers moi. Je cherchais juste mon téléphone."

"Il est mineur?" voulu savoir Donna. Elle savait combien son demi-frère aimait les nouvelles recrues.

"Je peux être prudent."

"S'il te plait. Maman et Daniel vont se faire un sang d'encre si tu te fais virer parce que tu n'as pas su calmer tes pulsions, d'accord ?

"Merci du conseil. Je quitte la base, où es-tu?"

"Je m'en vais du bureau. Tu nous rejoins là-bas?"

"Ouais. Je vais lui passer un coup de fil et lui rappeler d'amener sa petite-copine."

"Non, ne fais pas ça," se plaignit Donna "Je ne l'aime pas."

"Moi non plus, donc c'est notre chance de la faire fuir."

"Tu as un plan, hein?"

"Bébé, je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness. J'ai toujours un plan."

"Très bien, Capitaine Grosse tête. On se voit plus tard."

"Bye."

* * *

Dieu que l'Angleterre lui avait manqué. Respirer l'air pollué de Londres, pendant qu'elle descend la rue, vitre ouverte, lui donne les larmes aux yeux. Elle adorait vivre en Amérique. Il y avait tellement à faire et à voir à New York. La ville qui ne dort jamais. Elle adorait le temps qu'elle avait passé là-bas, grâce à son boulot. Elle avait des tonnes d'amis, un travail, un petit-ami qu'elle aimait. Mais sa ville natale lui avait tant manqué. Même les plus petites choses lui avaient manqué, comme les vendeurs de frites à chaque coin de rue, le côté campagne, et sa famille. Et pour dire la vérité, sa mère, son père, Donna, et Jack lui avaient manqué. Et Lui aussi. Par-dessus tout, elle ne pouvait pas attendre de le revoir. Afin de voir à quel point il avait changé ou pas changé. Pour voir s'il était toujours à elle, même s'ils s'étaient séparés dans les meilleurs termes et qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, que peut être, il avait tenu sa promesse, autant qu'elle avait tenu la sienne.

Grâce au programme de main d'œuvre, elle pouvait revenir chez elle et prendre un appartement près de Jack. Elle s'était installée et avait fini de déballer ses affaire, alors elle se récompensa en sortant à leur pub préféré. C'était leur endroit, à eux quatre. Elle ne savait pas s'ils seraient là ce soir, mais elle allait tenter le coup.

* * *

(Le Docteur) John Smith ne savait pas ce qui clochait chez lui. Il avait eu un sentiment bizarre tout la journée alors qu'il enseignait pendant ses cours. Comme si tout à coup sa peau n'était pas à sa place, le bout de ses doigts picotait, comme si quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup qui l'avait engourdi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de taper du pied pour essayer de se débarrasser de toute l'énergie en lui. Il y avait une sensation tenace dans un recoin de son esprit, lui disant que quelque chose d'énorme approchait – non, que _quelqu'un_ approchait. Mais quoi ?

"John? John? John!" Il tressauta quand il entendit son nom et il cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers sa petite-amie. "Tu vas bien? " lui demanda Martha Jones, un regard inquiet sur son visage. Il sourit et hocha la tête. Ils étaient en route vers le pub pour leur rassemblement hebdomadaire. Jack était toujours à la base, occupé avec son travail (et à coucher avec autant de soldats qu'il pouvait) et le nouveau programme de main d'œuvre occupait Donna plus que d'habitude depuis quelques semaines. Alors il était agréable de se retrouver et d'être avec les gens qu'ils aimaient. En effet, Martha avait insisté pour venir, cette fois. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque un an et elle était déterminée à entrer dans sa vie. Il était si mystérieux, même après une année. Il gardait sa vie avec elle séparée de son autre vie privée. Il ramenait tout le temps son travail à la maison et elle n'en comprenait pas un traitre mot. Il adorait enseigner, elle pouvait le voir, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'elle passerait toujours après sa carrière.

Et après ses amis. Elle avait rencontré Jack et Donna seulement une poignée de fois. Jack était poli et gentil, et la draguait uniquement pour énerver John. Donna la tolérait au mieux, Martha le voyait très bien. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais John lui avait expliqué que Donna le voyait comme un petit frère qui avait besoin d'être surveillé. Elle était un peu trop protectrice, mais il lui faisait plaisir, comme il l'avait toujours fait quand ils étaient petits.

Martha espérait que ce soir, les choses iraient mieux. Elle et John avaient finalement emménagé ensemble, même s'il avait trainé des pieds tout le chemin, insistant sur le fait que c'était domestique. Martha était persuadée qu'avec le temps, il s'y habituerait et (avec un peu de chance) qu'ils se marieraient.

Pauvre Martha Jones. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait arriver.


	2. Rose Tyler

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2, je pense que j'ajouterai un chapitre une fois par semaine, histoire d'avoir de la marge (je préfère avoir plusieurs chapitre d'avance pour pas tomber en rade et avoir le temps de traduire ^^) et que les publications soient régulières****.**

**So here's the chapter**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Où diable était Jack? Donna allait le tuer! Elle était arrivée juste après John et Martha. Ils avaient pris leur table habituelle et être gentille avec elle prenait à Donna toute son énergie. Elle était pleurnicharde et pot de colle. Bien que, pour être juste, ce soir, John était un peu absent. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague de temps en temps, un regard qui disait qu'il n'était pas sûr s'il avait éteint la gazinière. Elle se demanda ce qui le gardait dans les nuages, mais peut-être qu'il irait mieux ... SI JACK DÉCIDAIT DE SE POINTER!

Elle est finalement allée aux toilettes des dames pour appeler son stupide demi-frère.

"Où es-tu?" exigea-t-elle.

"Bonjour à toi aussi. Je viens d'arriver, il y avait un accident et j'ai ralenti pour voir si c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais."

"Tu as pris le vélo?"

"Ouais, ma voiture est au garage. Et oui, j'ai été prudent. Ils sont encore là?"

"Ouais, et laisse-moi te dire, je n'en peux plus, Jack. Je ne pense pas que le plan A fonctionne. Jack? Jack?"

"... Ouais, je suis là."

"Tu vas bien?"

"Je suis justement en train de regarder le plan B, Donna, et crois moi, ça va marcher."

"Tu as l'air drôle."

"Crois-moi, toi aussi."

* * *

"Tu as été touché par le programme de nouvelle main-d'œuvre, John?" demanda Donna, renonçant à être gentille et ignorant Martha.

"Ah, oui, j'ai perdu mon assistante d'enseignement aujourd'hui. Ils ont dit que je devrais en avoir une nouvelle lundi." répondit-il, ayant toujours l'air un peu rêveur.

"Américaine?"

"Probablement."

"Pareil pour moi." dit Martha, ses doigts tambourinant sur son verre. "La moitié des stagiaires en chirurgie sont partis aujourd'hui et les Américains viennent demain."

"J'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font." rigola Donna.

"Je n'ai pas hâte d'avoir à tout leur apprendre une fois de plus, c'est clair. Mais les hôpitaux en Amérique sont censés être de qualité supérieure."

"Ils le sont." approuva John, se joignant à la conversation. "Jack a été blessé quand il a fait la guerre en Irak et il était dans un hôpital américain. Ils ont fait un excellent travail pour le remettre sur pieds."

"C'est pourquoi, je te remercie, Doc." John roula des yeux.

"Quand on parle du diable, le diable doit apparaître."

"Et voilà, en train de chanter mes louanges."

"Chanter les louanges des Américains, Jack. Tu as assez la grosse tête comme ça."

"Jamais." rétorqua Jack.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps?" a demandé John, curieux. Jack sourit. "Vous ne croirez jamais qui j'ai rencontré à l'extérieur."

"Un autre ex?" a demandé John, sèchement.

"Ce n'est pas mon ex." Puis Jack s'écarta pour dévoiler une jeune femme blonde.

Donna haleta de surprise. Jack se mit à rire de joie. Martha fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive. John ne pouvait plus respirer. Son cœur s'était arrêté avant de se coincer dans sa gorge et il est resté bouche bée à la vue de sa magnifique ex-petite amie (cependant, ils se sont séparés en très bons termes). Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait pensé qu'il allait la revoir. Elle était toujours dans ses pensées, mais ils n'avaient pas gardé un très bon contact quand elle était partie, cependant elle avait toujours eu une place dans son cœur.

«Rose.» a-t-il finalement lâché dans un souffle, en se levant.

Elle sourit malicieusement, sa langue sortant sur le côté de sa bouche, quelque chose qui l'avait toujours enflammé.

«Docteur.» Répondit-elle du même ton.

Son cerveau s'était arrêté, de manière efficace, au son de son vieux surnom (et maintenant son titre).

Rose Tyler.

Par Dieu, elle était magnifique. Ses longs (et plus naturels) cheveux blonds étaient apprêtés avec élégance, quelques brins bouclés tombants autour de son menton, encadrant son visage. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de bonheur. Son maquillage n'était pas aussi lourd qu'il l'avait été quand ils étaient enfants. Sa beauté naturelle le faisait à sa place cependant. Sa courte robe noire était moulante, ce qui fit sauter quelques battements à son cœur. Quand ses yeux retournèrent à son visage, il vit qu'elle avait un sourire sur ses lèvres pleines, sachant exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il referma rapidement sa mâchoire et se racla la gorge doucement.

"N'est-ce pas formidable?" Jack cria à haute voix, rompant le charme.

"Oh mon dieu, Rose!" s'écria Donna, étreignant fermement son amie. "Quand es-tu revenue?" a-t-elle demandé.

"Il y a quelques jours seulement. J'ai fini de m'installer." répondit Rose, lui rendant son étreinte. Elles étaient comme deux sœurs se retrouvant après une éternité.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé? Appelé quelqu'un pour nous mettre au courant?"

"Je voulais vous faire une surprise les gars."

"Mission accomplie." rigola Jack, jetant un coup d'œil à John. Il lui envoya un regard noir en retour, avant de retourner à Rose. Donna se déplaça afin qu'ils puissent se rapprocher, et ils se glissèrent eux-mêmes dans de vieilles habitudes.

"Salut." Dit-il doucement.

"Salut." Répondit-elle, tendant le bras et elle posa doucement la main sur son cou, rentrant quelques doigts sous son col, pour sentir son pouls.

Il déglutit difficilement. "Ça va être un peu rapide." "Je me demande pourquoi?" le taquina-t-elle en souriant et il lui offrit un large sourire en retour. Il saisit sa main et l'attira vers lui. Ils se sont retrouvés leurs bras autour de l'autre si étroitement, qu'il était difficile de voir où se trouvait la limite entre leurs deux corps enlacés. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour John. Ce qui avait de l'importance c'est qu'elle se moulait encore à son corps parfaitement, comme si elle était faite juste pour lui (il avait toujours insisté sur ce fait quand ils étaient plus jeunes et avaient tout le temps dans le monde). Donna eu les larmes aux yeux lorsque Rose nicha sa tête dans son cou, et que lui baissa la tête pour poser sa joue au sommet de sa tempe et ferma les yeux, respirant son parfum.

Martha Jones voyait rouge. Rouge vif. Elle sentait son visage s'empourprer de rage. Qui diable était cette tarte, qui se jetait au coup de _son_ _petit-ami _! Lorsque Jack avait mentionné qu'il avait rencontré l'une des ex de John, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. Mais quand elle eut aperçut la splendide blonde, et la réaction de John à sa vue, elle s'était mise en alerte. Elle était magnifique, Martha devait l'admettre. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et un corps avec des courbes. Elle n'était pas habillée vulgairement, mais plutôt pour flirter. Elle avait l'air d'être une personne aimable. Son seul défaut était le contrôle qu'elle avait sur John. Il se comportait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant – non, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. La manière dont ils s'étaient salués, la manière dont elle l'avait appelé "Docteur", la manière dont ils s'étaient étreints, tout cela hurlait aux ennuis à Martha.

Quand ils se sont finalement, enfin détachés l'un de l'autre, Martha se précipita de poser la question. "Je suis désolée, qui êtes-vous?"

John s'est finalement reculé, mais a gardé ses bras autour des épaules de Rose.

"Martha Jones, voici Rose Tyler, défenseure de la Terre."

Rose rit, tout comme Jack et Donna.

Martha ne fit pas de même.

"Ne l'écoutez pas. Il dit tout le temps ça." Rose tendit son bras poliment. "Je suis Rose Tyler."

Martha n'eut d'autre choix que de la serrer. "Martha Jones."

"Contente de vous rencontrer, Martha."

"De même." dit-elle froidement.

Cette nuit allait craindre.


	3. Apprendre à se connaître à nouveau

**Voilà le troisième chapitre. Je préviens qu'étant donné que je ne serais pas là la semaine prochaine, le prochain chapitre viendra un peu plus tard que d'habitude (il devrait être posté le lundi suivant).**

* * *

"Très bien, maintenant que nous avons fait les présentations, asseyons-nous. Rose, viens m'aider à apporter les boissons." dit Jack en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

''Et pourquoi devrait-elle t'aider ?'' protesta John. ''Oh, désolé Doc. J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais possessif.'' ''Je ne suis pas possessif.'' protesta-t-il sans enthousiasme. ''Alors je pense que tu pourras survivre quelques minutes sans Rose. Allons-y, chérie.''

Rose caressa la joue de John avant de s'en aller et il s'est presque levé de son siège pour la suivre, avant que Donna ne lui donne un coup de pied sous la table. Elle avait vu le regard meurtrier de Martha. Il se redressa et se racla la gorge. ''Tu savais qu'elle était de retour des États-Unis?'' demanda-t-il. Donna leva les yeux au ciel. ''Je sais que ton cerveau a tendance à ralentir quand tu vois Rose, donc je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'ais entendu quand j'ai dit que je ne savais pas qu'elle revenait. Elle est ici grâce au programme de main d'œuvre.'' ''Mais je pensais que nous étions sensés échanger nos places avec les américains. Elle parle comme eux, mais a quand même un accent.'' signala Martha. ''Elle vient de Londres, en effet, mais son père est américain, donc elle a la double nationalité.''

* * *

''Alors, ma belle, pour combien de temps restes-tu en ville ?'' demanda Jack alors qu'ils attendaient leurs boissons. '' 'Définitivement' me parait bien. Qu'en dis-tu ?'' demanda-t-elle dans un sourire. Jack sourit de toutes ses dents. ''Tu reviens vivre ici ?'' ''Ouaip.''

Il poussa un hourra, et les gens assis au bar se tournèrent vers eux. ''Désolé. Merci Dieu pour le programme de main d'œuvre, hein ?''

''Ne m'en parles pas. J'adorais vivre aux States, mais ici, c'est la maison. Vous m'avez tous manqué.''

''Notamment le Docteur ?'' Rose rougit et opina du chef. ''Tu lui a manqué aussi. Énormément. Je sais que vous vous êtes séparés en bons termes, mais cela lui a quand même pris un moment pour s'en remettre.''

''Et il n'était pas le seul. Il m'a terriblement manqué, durant tout le temps que j'ai été là bas. J'ai pensé à appeler, mais nous nous étions fait une promesse, nous nous ferions une vie d'abord, et après nous reviendrions.''

''Tu sais que Martha est sa petite-amie maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?'' Rose acquiesça. ''Et je le respecte. J'ai laissé un petit-ami à New York. Mark.''

''Tu l'aimes?''

''Oui, je l'aime vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.''

''Hmm, il a en effet un numéro dur à suivre. Tout comme Martha.''

''Je suis contente qu'il voit quelqu'un, cependant. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il soit seul.''

''Rose Tyler, tu es quand même quelque chose. Toujours à penser aux autres avant toi-même, même si ça signifie que l'amour de ta vie est avec quelqu'un d'autre.''

''Il est peut-être l'amour de ma vie, mais tu es mon âme-sœur, Jack.'' lui promit-elle. Être l'âme-sœur de quelqu'un n'est pas toujours sexuel. C'est quelqu'un qui est là pour vous, peu importe quoi, à travers les bon et les mauvais moments, restant à vos côtés, et acceptant n'importe quoi à propos de vous, la lumière et l'obscurité. Et plus que ça, c'était un médiateur, il faisait la navette pour rapporter des messages à chaque fois que vous et votre petit-ami étiez en train de se battre. C'était Jack. Il était le point de repère de Rose et l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer maintenant. Donna était la même chose pour John, il n'y avait donc aucune jalousie entre eux.

Oh, sauf au tout début. Avant que Rose et John ne se mettent ensemble, quand ils se comportaient comme un couple, mais n'en étaient pas un officiellement. Jack causait beaucoup de dispute entre eux, et la dernière grande et épique dispute qu'ils avaient eue s'était finie par un baiser langoureux, et ils étaient devenus officiellement un couple au levé du soleil. Jack s'était pointé à l'école avec un grand sourire et un coquard, offert par John. Bien sûr, à l'époque, il ne répondait pas au nom de John. Il était le Docteur, un surnom que Rose lui avait donné quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'il lui avait raconté son rêve de devenir Docteur. Et ce titre est resté tout au long de leurs années au lycée et leur première année à l'université, juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'Amérique. Il l'a ensuite abandonné et se faisait appelé John. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un d'autre l'appelle comme ça, si leurs prénoms de commençait pas par un R, un J, ou un D.

''Voici votre commande.'' Rose secoua la tête doucement pour chasser ses pensées et s'empara de l'autre plateau, puis suivit Jack. Elle avait l'impression que les choses allaient devenir plus intéressantes maintenant qu'elle était revenue.

* * *

''Enfin.'' ronchonna John. Donna était en train de le rendre cinglé avec les insultes subtiles qu'elle adressait à Martha. Non pas que l'étudiante en médecine le savait, mais lui, oui.

''Oh, est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?'' taquina Jack. ''Pas toi.'' lança-t-il en retour. Rose baissa la tête afin de cacher son sourire, ne voulant pas agacer Martha plus que de raison. Ce n'était pas volontaire de toute façon. ''Passe-le moi.'' demanda Donna et Rose lui tendit sa boisson fruitée. Donna prit une longue gorgée et Rose rit doucement. ''La vache, Donna, du calme.''

''Oh, salut, la Marmite. Ravi de te rencontrer, je suis la Bouilloire.''* Rigola Jack, tendant à John son habituel coca et rhum.

''Je ne peux pas croire que tu boives encore cette boisson de faible.'' Se plaignit Jack.

''Ce n'est pas une boisson de faible.''

''C'est une boisson d'homme.'' Dirent John et Rose en même temps. Elle lui sourit et il rit. ''Oh, ne recommencez pas. Cela me rend folle que vous finissiez les phrases de l'autre.'' Gémit Donna.

''Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'ils ont fini ensemble.'' dit Jack malicieusement. Rose haleta et le frappa violemment sur le torse. ''Hé !''

''Ow ! Mais putain !''

''Alors, comment vous connaissez-vous tous ?'' demanda Martha, en essayant d'ignorer la dernière déclaration de Jack. ''Eh bien, quand mon père s'est marié à la mère de Donna, nous avions dix ans, et nous nous sommes installés à Londres. Le Docteur,'' il fit un signe de tête en direction de John, s'habituant déjà à utiliser le vieux surnom, ''était déjà là. Et après que Donna n'eut plus envie de jouer avec deux gamins de dix ans surexcités, il n'y eut plus que moi et le Docteur. Nous sommes devenus meilleurs amis et il a pratiquement emménagé avec nous.''

''Jusqu'à ce que Rose arrive en ville.'' Dit Donna dans un sourire.

John secoua la tête. ''Oh, arrête,'' Donna rit, ''Dès l'instant où tu l'as vu sur le seuil de la porte avec ses parents, tu étais raide dingue d'elle.''

''Pas du tout !'' protesta-t-il, ses joues en feu. ''Je suis d'accord.'' dit Jack.

''Merci, Jack.''

''Tu étais trop timide pour l'approcher de toute façon.'' Donna et Rose éclatèrent de rire. Une part de Martha était heureuse de savoir qu'il n'était pas timide uniquement avec elle. C'était juste dans sa nature. ''Bien sûr, cela dit, une fois qu'il se mettait à babiller, la seule personne capable de le comprendre un tant soit peu était Rose.'' Dit Donna, et le bon pressentiment de Martha disparut.

''Enfin bref, nous sommes tous devenus très proches, simplement grandissant et s'attirant toute sorte d'ennuis. Ces deux là particulièrement.'' dit Jack avec un sourire.

''Eh, allô ! Tu étais avec nous !'' lui rappela Rose en fronçant les sourcils. ''La moitié de tout ça, on essayait de t'éviter de te faire frapper. Dès que tu as découvert comment flirter, tu est parti, et tu allais faire chier tous les garçons des alentours !''

''Ton cerveau marchais plus vite que tes pieds.'' acquiesça John.

''Alors vous avez tous grandis ensemble ?'' demanda Martha.

''Ouaip'' dit Rose. ''On était à l'école ensemble. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment Jack est passé à l'université, vu qu'il s'est uniquement pointé pour faire les exams.''

''Et je les ais passé avec brio. Mieux que quelques personnes assises à cette table.'' Donna frappa son demi-frère sur le bras. ''La ferme ! J'ai fait de mon mieux et tu le sais ! J'ai fait mieux que Rose !'' ''Hé ! Pourquoi j'entre dans tout ça?'' demanda la blonde. ''Tu étais nulle en maths et en science.'' ''Je tiens à te dire que j'ai eu un B en physique-chimie.'' Répliqua Rose, hautaine.

''J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais triché. Tu étais terrible.''

''J'avais un très bon professeur.'' dit-elle, souriant à John, qui le lui rendit.

''Haha ! Vous étudiez, c'était donc ça que vous faisiez dans la chambre avec la porte fermée à clé et la chaîne hifi à fond ?'' dit Jack avec un sourire entendu.

''Hé, dis-donc ! Il ne se passait rien !'' l'informa John.

''Merci, Docteur.''

''Je ne le croirai jamais. Donna?''

''Désolée, mais je suis du même avis que Jack. Vous sortiez ensemble, c'étais normal-''

''Une minute, quoi ?'' demanda Martha, furibonde. Elle fit face à John, qui tira sur son oreille nerveusement. ''Oui, Rose et moi étions ensemble pendant un moment.''

''Un moment ?'' répéta Martha.

''Alors, Rose, dans quelle partie du programme de main d'œuvre est-tu ?'' dit Jack subitement, évitant à John de répondre à la question. ''Je suis une assistante pédagogique et parfois je fais des recherches. Cela dépends.''

''Je ne te vois pas enseigner.'' Dit Donna honnêtement. Rose rit. ''Moi non plus. C'est pourquoi je suis seulement une assistante. Je prends principalement des notes, je dis aux étudiants ce qu'ils ont manqué en cours s'ils n'étaient pas là, et je réponds aux questions du mieux que je peux.''

''Et la part de recherches ?''

''Principalement des choses astronomiques. Je cherche les étoiles mourantes et je les catalogues, en écrivant où elles sont. Je repère les trous noirs, des trucs comme ça.'' Dit-elle.

''Ouah, ça a l'air dur. Je suis content pour toi !'' Jack la félicita et la prit dans ses bras.

''Jack a raison. Bien joué, Rose.'' Dit John avec un sourire fier. Rose rougit à ces louanges. ''Tu n'arrive toujours pas à accepter les compliments, hein ?'' rigola Jack, entourant ses épaules de son bras.

''Très bien, assez parlé de moi. Qu'en est-il de vous, Capitaine Harkness ? Je vois qu'ils ne t'ont pas encore viré.''

''Ils ont besoin de moi, bébé. Ils ne peuvent pas me virer.''

''Ils le feront si tu continue à coucher avec le premier type que tu croise.'' L'accusa-t-elle.

''Je ne demande rien. Je ne dis rien.'' Répondit Jack avec suffisance.

''Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois coucher avec la moitié du bataillon.'' réprimanda Rose.

''Il faut que vous sachiez que c'est _moi_ qui me suit fait abordé. Il est venu vers moi, pas l'inverse.''

''Je suis sur que tu l'as découragé.'' Dit John sèchement. Jack sourit. ''Il était sexy. Donc non.''

Rose secoua la tête. ''C'est bon de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas.'' commenta-t-elle.

''Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.'' Dit Jack, prenant un verre.

''Passons. Et toi Donna, comment ça va ma chérie ?'' demanda Rose, dos à Jack.

''Très chouette, ma belle. J'adore mon boulot.''

''Où es-tu maintenant ?''

''Toujours dans la compagnie d'assurance. Mais je suis l'assistante du directeur de mon département.''

''Oh, génial !'' se réjouit Rose.

''Oui, merci. J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps, cependant, à aider les américains à tout piger.''

''Comment est ton nouveau patron ?'' demanda John, finissant sa boisson. ''Que Dieu bénisse ces américains ! Je l'adore ! Il est tellement relax, mais il sait vraiment comment faire son boulot. On a fait plus ce trimestre que ce qu'on a fait les deux précédents depuis qu'il s'est montré.'' Dit Donna.

''Ouah. Ça va craindre quand il partira, non?'' demanda Rose en se levant. ''Il va terriblement me manquer.'' Admit Donna alors que Rose partait. ''Et il est beau, aussi.''

''Beau à quel point ?'' questionna Jack, en se redressant. ''N'y pense même pas. Je ne veux pas que tu couche avec mon boss alors que je l'apprécie.'' ''Tu es sûre que c'est la seule raison ?'' taquina John. ''Une allusion de ta part ?'' lâcha Donna moqueusement. John lui lança un regard noir. ''Très drôle.'' Il leva la tête quand Rose s'arrêta à côté de lui, lui tendant une boisson fraiche de coca et rhum. Il cligna des yeux avant de faire un large sourire. ''Je ne sais pas comment je m'en suis sorti sans toi.''

Elle sourit doucement, passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. ''Tu t'en es très bien sorti.'' Elle hocha la tête vers Martha. ''Tu avais quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi.''

Martha fondit quand John se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Peut-être que les choses n'étaient pas si mauvaises, après tout.

''En parlant des gens qui s'occupent des autres, tu vois quelqu'un, Rose ?'' questionna Donna, en guettant la réaction de John.

''J'ai quelqu'un à New York, ouais.''

''Comment s'appelle-t-il ?'' demanda Jack, ne le sachant pas.

"Mark. Mark Maileoi."

''Est-ce que c'est un bon type?'' demanda Donna.

''Ouais, il est vraiment charmant. Il me traite très bien. Il a un bon job et appelle sa mère tous les weekends. Il a perdu son père i peu près deux ans et elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps, alors Mark l'appelle et la voit à chaque fois qu'il peut.''

''Mince alors. Désolée pour son père."

''Ouais, mais Mark est en paix avec ça.''

''Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?'' questionna Martha. Avec un peu de chance, cette relation la garderait loin de John.

''On s'est rencontré grâce au boulot. Quand je me suis installé à New York, il était mon mentor en quelque sorte. Il m'a aidé à prendre mes repères jusqu'à ce que je puisse tout faire seule. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre ni rien, mais on est devenu proche et je l'aime vraiment.''

''Vous avez l'air heureux.'' dit Martha avec un vrai sourire.

''Ouais, Mark est assez incroyable.''

''Est-ce qu'il est mignon ?'' demanda John avec désinvolture. Rose le regarda. ''Je sais comment tu es avec eux…'' murmura-t-il. ''Il est mignon. En faite, il est roux.'' Jack aspira subitement et expira doucement. La main de John resserra autour de son verre avant de se détendre. ''Roux.''

''Ce n'est pas une bonne chose de l'être en Amérique.'' L'informa-t-elle. ''Il se fait tout le temps charrier à cause de ça.''

''Des idiots,'' grogna John. ''Et euh, est-ce qu'il est… dur** ?'' Rose secoua la tête. ''Pas une once de méchanceté dans son corps.''

''Hmm. Roux et pas dur.'' Il secoua la tête légèrement. ''Combinaison intéressante.''

''Je ne le cherchais pas, Docteur.'' Ce n'était pas une excuse. ''Non, ils te trouvent toujours.'' dit-il dans un sourire. Ce n'était pas un signe de pardon.

''Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait que tu le quitte un an?'' demanda Martha, en essayant de revenir au sujet d'origine.

''En fait, ça va être plus qu'un an.'' Admit Rose. Le cœur de Martha sombra. John la regarda, perplexe. ''Combien de temps vas-tu rester?''

Rose le regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit, d'un sourire auquel il n'avait jamais pu résister. ''Je resterai toujours.***'' Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Et juste à ce moment, John savais qu'il était retombé amoureux d'elle.

* * *

**_*je vous rassure, je n'ai pas non plus compris la blague en anglais. Humour américain sans doute..._**

**_** normalement, la traduction de "rude" est "grossier", mais comme dans l'Invasion de Noël, ils le traduisent par "dur", j'ai décidé de le laisser comme ça._**

**_***ça fait pas super classe en français (ou en tout cas, moins classe qu'en anglais), mais encore une fois c'est un clin d'œil à la série, et c'est traduit comme ça en VF._**


	4. Sept Mois

**Me voilà de retour ! **

**Je vais poster deux chapitres aujourd'hui, d'une part pour me faire pardonner de mon léger retard, et d'autre part pour m'excuser du prochain retard que je vais prendre ! Je vais repartir deux semaines, je poste donc un chapitre en avance, et le suivant sera peut être un peu en retard (j'hésite à poster trois chapitres, du coup, au cas où je sois trop à la traine...).**

**Donc, faites-moi part de votre avis : deux chapitres aujourd'hui et un qui risque d'être en retard (de quelques jours seulement à priori), ou trois chapitres d'un coup? (sachant que si j'en poste trois, vous n'aurez pas de suite avant trois semaines, ce qui fait plutôt long...). À vous de choisir si vous pouvez être patients ou pas !**

**J'ai jusqu'à mercredi pour post.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Jack raccompagna Rose à sa voiture, respirant l'air frais de la nuit. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin, et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin avant de se séparer. Donna était partie la première, en serrant Rose dans ses bras et en lui demandant son nouveau numéro. Puis Martha avait dit quelque chose à propos de devoir être à l'hôpital plus tard, ce qui signifiait que John devait partir. Il avait enlacé Rose comme s'il était sûr qu'elle allait disparaitre. Il eut son nouveau numéro, sa nouvelle adresse et tout le reste. Il proposa même de la prendre après qu'il ait emmené Martha à l'hôpital, pour leur rendez-vous matinal. Rose n'avait pas hésité. Bien sûr, elle s'était sentie un peu mal quand elle avait entendu Martha crier sur lui tout le chemin vers la voiture. Maintenant, c'était juste elle et Jack.

''Tu as l'air épuisée, ma belle.'' Observa Jack. ''Je suis un peu crevée. Éviter les regards meurtriers de Martha m'a pris toute mon énergie, je crains.''

Jack rit. ''Elle ne t'aime pas.''

''Elle me connait même pas.'' Se défendit Rose. '' 'Elle me connait même pas' ? Pas mal, la grammaire. Ce sont les américains qui t'ont appris ça ?''* taquina Jack.

''Ta gueule, Harkness.'' Jack la prit dans ses bras. ''Écoute, ne te fais pas de soucis à propos de Martha, d'accord? Tu es à la maison, pour de bon. C'est ça qui est important''

* * *

Bien qu'elle ait dormi un peu, que ce soit à cause du décalage horaire ou de l'excitation de revoir le Docteur, Rose était entièrement fraiche et dispo le lendemain. Elle n'avait cessé de sourire la nuit dernière, incapable de croire la facilité avec laquelle le Docteur et elle étaient retombés dans les vieilles habitudes, et le fait qu'il ne semblât pas en colère contre elle pour avoir rompu. En fait, on aurait dit qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle, autant qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit la voiture du Docteur, une Nissan Focus bleue, avec des endroits blancs sales. Elle sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. Il se gara dans le parking et elle sauta sur le siège passager. ''Coucou !'' salua-t-elle, en jetant ses bras autour de son cou et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Il vira au rouge et bégaya un vague bonjour avant de revenir sur la route et il se mit en chemin vers le café qu'ils avaient convenu. ''Bien dormi ? Avec le décalage horaire ?'' demanda le Docteur dans un sourire. Elle opina et ils prirent le temps de se raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait ces dernières années et, avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils riaient et entrèrent ensemble dans le petit bâtiment main dans la main comme s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés durant des années.

Donna était déjà là et avait commandé pour eux. ''Dès que Jack s'arrache à celui avec qui il était occupé la nuit dernière, il sera là.'' Les informa-t-elle.

''Oh génial,'' gémit John. ''C'est toujours une superbe image que tu veux avoir avant le petit déj' '' se plaignit-il.

Rose gloussa, lui souriant. Il fut immédiatement distrait pas le bout de sa langue entre ses dents. ''Pauvre Docteur'' roucoula-t-elle avec sympathie. Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, en ignorant le regard de dégoût sur-exagéré de Donna. La porte du café s'ouvrit et Jack entra nonchalamment, ayant l'air content de lui.

''Bonjour, Jack,'' l'accueillit Rose.

''Oui, c'en est un, Miss Tyler,'' approuva-t-il en lui prenant la main et en l'embrassant. ''C'en est un.'' Il esquiva le coup de John et se glissa à côté de Donna. Ils parlaient du bon vieux temps, quand la serveuse leur apporta à manger. Jack lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin et Donna dut chasser la jeune fille qui rougissait. ''Tu ne peux pas te retenir cinq minutes, espèce d'abruti ?'' le réprimanda-t-elle.

Jack haussa les épaules, sans honte, avant de se tourner vers Rose. ''Ok, alors t'ont-ils dit où est ton prochain lieu d'affectation ?'' lui demanda-t-il.

''Une des universités locales, j'imagine,'' dit-elle, prenant une gorgée du thé de John. ''Hé.'' la réprimanda-t-il, se moquant à moitié, alors qu'il attrapait un morceau de bacon. Elle gifla sa main. Donna leva les yeux au ciel à leurs domesticités, bien qu'elle soit aux anges, au fond. Avec un peu de chance, John romprait avec Martha et reviendrait vers Rose.

À ce moment là, le téléphone de Rose sonna, et elle l'attrapa rapidement de sa poche. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue du numéro, puis répondit. ''Rose Tyler. Oh, bonjour Directeur Jameson, comment allez-vous ?''

Le Directeur Richard Jameson s'occupait du programme de main d'œuvre, et plus spécifiquement, il était celui à qui il fallait se référer pour leur nouveau travail, pour ainsi dire. Il assignait les docteurs et les infirmières aux hôpitaux, les soldats, droit à leur base bien sûr, les enseignants et leurs assistants aux différentes universités. Le groupe des trois regardait en silence Rose hocher la tête et écouter ce que disait le directeur. ''Très bien, monsieur, je serais là lundi matin. Bonne journée monsieur.'' Rose raccrocha et soupira.

''Alors, où es-tu assignée ?'' demanda Donna. Il y avait tellement d'universités qui accueillaient les assistants de recherche, qui travaillaient également en tant qu'assistant pédagogique. L'université la plus proche qu'elle connaissait était Queen Mary, l'Université de Londres, où John donnait ses cours. Ils avaient tous vécu à Londres pendant leur vie, et John n'avait pas eu envie de partir. Jack, (malgré le fait qu'il soit dans l'armée), avait une grande expérience et expertise des avions et il travaillait à la Royal Air Force de Northolt.

''Je suis chanceuse, apparemment. Ils m'envoient à Queen Mary.'' Annonça Rose. ''Je travaille avec un des jeunes professeurs qui a perdu son assistante pédagogique à cause du programme de main d'œuvre.''

John ne croyait pas la chance qu'il avait. Il pensait que le fait que Rose revenait s'installer à Londres était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis un moment, mais le fait qu'elle travaille à l'université à côté de lui était le top.

Rose ne comprit pas pourquoi tout le monde la regardait. ''Eh bien quoi ?'' a-t-elle finalement demandé, en enlevant discrètement toute miette de son visage. ''John ne t'as pas dit où il enseignait ?'' demanda Donna, payant leur repas. Rose se tourna vers son bien-aimé.

''J'enseigne à Queen Mary. La physique, en première année. Et j'ai récemment perdu mon assistante pédagogique.'' L'informa-t-il avec un sourire. Cette fois, c'était Rose qui ne pouvait croire sa chance.

''Regardez-moi ça,'' dit Jack, souriant de toute ses dents à John et Rose, qui se fixaient l'un et l'autre avec émerveillement et incrédulité. ''Vous savez, certaines personnes appellent ça le destin.''

* * *

Il était dix du soir heures passé quand le téléphone de John sonna, et il s'en est vite emparé afin de ne pas réveiller Martha. Ils s'étaient disputés un peu plus tôt. Enfin, il dit ''ils'', mais c'était plus ''elle'', car elle était celle qui s'était vexée en apprenant que Rose était la nouvelle assistante de John. Ce n'était pas comme s'_il_ avait eu un contrôle sur cela ! Elle avait trainé les pieds jusqu'à la chambre, fulminant et marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'appeler sa mère. Il l'avait ignoré et avait sortis les préparations de ses cours, et il avait été occupé depuis, jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne. ''Docteur Smith.''

''Salut, Docteur.''

John sentit un courant chaud couler dans ses veines au son de la voix de Rose. ''Il est un peu tard, Miss Tyler.''

''Il n'est jamais tard pour les insomniaques.'' taquina-t-elle en retour.

''Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?'' demanda-t-il, en écartant l'ordinateur sur lequel il avait travaillé.

''Je suis nerveuse pour demain. Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre et je veux faire bonne impression.'' Admit-elle.

Il se moqua d'elle. ''Eh bien, tout d'abord, il n'y a aucune raison d'être nerveuse. Ce ne sont que des abrutis de première année-''

''Qui sont justement en train d'apprendre la physique.'' L'interrompit-elle.

''-et ensuite, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu ne feras jamais mauvaise impression. Une fois qu'ils t'auront vu, ils feront plus attention à toi qu'à moi.'' La taquina-t-il en riant.

''Arrête, tu va me faire rougir Docteur.'' Ordonna-t-elle, gloussant.

''Ce n'est pas difficile.'' Son rire lui faisait quelque chose, même après toutes ces années.

''Est-ce que tu peu faire un saut chez moi ? Juste un moment ?'' demanda Rose, soudainement timide.

John lança un regard vers la chambre sombre où sa petite-amie dormait. Elle avait le sommeil lourd. ''Tu vis pas loin de chez Jack, c'est ça ?''

* * *

Jack attacha son peignoir avec force, s'emparant de son téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. ''Quoi ?'' aboya-t-il.

''Allô, Jack ? C'est Martha, Martha Jones.''

Jack prit une grande respiration. ''Que puis-je faire pour vous ?''

''Je me demandais si vous ne saviez pas où était John ?''

''Vous m'appelez pour savoir où est votre petit-ami ?'' demanda Jack calmement.

''Je me suis réveillé et il n'était plus là !''

''Je suis sur le point de m'envoyer en l'air, Martha Jones. Je ne suis pas le gardien du Docteur !'' pesta-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Il prit une nouvelle respiration. ''Écoutez, est-ce que son sac est toujours là ?''

''Non, tout son travail est étalé sur le plan de travail.''

''Eh bien voilà ! Il est probablement allé à l'université pour ramener quelque chose qu'il a oublié. Affaire close. Bonne nuit !'' il referma son téléphone et fonça dans les escaliers vers Ianto, sa bonne humeur restaurée.

* * *

''Toujours aucune manières, hein ?'' taquina Rose quand elle entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir.

''Comment pouvais-tu savoir que c'était moi et pas un voleur, qui profitait de ta sécurité, ou de l'absence de celle-ci ?''

''Tu parle toujours autant.'' Dit-elle à elle-même avec un sourire en coin. ''Tout d'abord, j'ai entendu ta voiture.''

''Ma voiture ?''

''Désolé, le TARDIS.''

John entra dans la cuisine. ''Thé ?'' questionna-t-il.

''Tu as les produits ?'' demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Il sourit et haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive.

''Oh, vilain.'' taquina-t-elle. Il montra le paquet de frites chaudes et elle soupira d'un air songeur.

''Parfait.''

* * *

''Tu es toujours nerveuse à propos de demain ?'' demanda John, allongé contre la tête du lit de Rose. Il la regardait passer différentes tenues, cherchant la bonne.

''Honnêtement, ouais. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je veux faire bonne impression, tu comprends?''

Il rit doucement. ''Comme si l'inverse pouvait arriver.''

Elle reposa le chemisier qu'elle examinait, et s'allongea sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle roula sur le ventre et les doigts de John tracèrent automatiquement les initiales 'DJS' tatouées dans le bas de son dos. Il en avait un semblable à l'intérieur de son biceps droit, où on pouvait lire 'RMT'.

''Parles-moi de Martha.'' Demanda-t-elle doucement, étendu là en débardeur rose et boxer. Il prit une grande inspiration, ses yeux traçant les lignes de ses longues jambes magnifiques, toujours tonifiées par les nombreuses fois où ils avaient couru quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

''Martha. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais à l'hôpital, i peu près un an. Elle était en troisième année.''

''Pourquoi étais-tu à l'hôpital ?'' demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

''Je m'étais cassé le bras en aidant Jack dans un combat.'' Elle se pencha et plaça un baiser de guérison sur son avant-bras gauche et son biceps. ''Elle était sympa et très intelligente, alors nous avons pris un café. Le reste n'est que de l'histoire.''

''À quel moment avez-vous emménagé ensemble ?''

''Oh, il y a environs quatre mois.'' Elle hocha la tête lentement. ''Notre appartement me manque. Celui au dessus du garage de Jack et Donna, tu sais ?''

''Il est toujours là.'' Dit John doucement.

Elle posa sa main sur son torse avec douceur.

''Tu te souviens de la promesse que l'on s'est fait ?'' questionna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, prenant sa joue dans une main.

''Oui.'' Expira-t-elle lentement.

''Il ne reste plus que sept mois.'' Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et, comme toujours, ils étaient les seuls dans l'univers.

''Mais Martha… ''

''Sept mois.'' Dit-il fermement, posant son front contre celui de Rose.

''Sept mois.'' Répéta-t-elle.

* * *

***en fait, la traduction est un peu dure à faire, la phrase d'origine étant "But she _don't_ even know me" (la phrase correcte devrait être "But she _doesn't_ even know me"), et comme nous n'avons pas la même manière d'utiliser les auxiliaires en français (du fait qu'ils ne changent pas juste à la 3e personne du singulier), j'avoue ne pas avoir trouvé de réelle traduction, et vous devez sans doute ne pas comprendre l'allusion à la grammaire... Donc je m'en excuse ! :X (si quelqu'un a une proposition, qu'il m'en fasse part!)**


	5. Premier jour de cours

**C'est ici qu'on commence le flirt entre John et Rose à proprement parlé !**

* * *

''Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?'' hurla Donna quand elle vit son demi-frère dans la salle de repos de son bureau. Ce matin avait été un enfer, d'une parce que Rose commençait son premier jour et qu'elle l'avait appelé dès l'aube, flippant complètement. Donna avait mis une heure à arrêter son débit de paroles angoissées, et elle était épuisée.

''Je suis venu te voir.'' Dit Jack innocemment, ignorant la jeune femme à côté de lui, qui le regardait avec émerveillement. Donna lui lança un regard noir, lui tirant l'oreille sèchement.

''Hé ! Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?'' cria Jack alors qu'elle le trainait en dehors de la salle. Elle grommela dans sa barbe tout le chemin jusqu'à son bureau, ignorant les cris d'abus de son frère.

* * *

''Comment penses-tu que ça se passe avec John et Rose ?'' demanda Donna, mastiquant une carotte.

Jack haussa les épaules. ''Elle avait l'air un peu nerveuse, mais je pense que le Doc lui donnera un coup de main.''

Elle hocha la tête, même si elle envisageait d'aller les voir. Ils étaient assis sur un banc dans un parc, pas loin de son bureau, appréciant les rayons du soleil chauds après les quatre derniers jours humides.

''Tu penses qu'on devrait passer les voir ?'' questionna Jack, la bouche pleine de son sandwich.

''C'est dégoûtant, ferme la bouche !'' le réprimanda-t-elle. ''Et oui. Allons-y.''

* * *

Martha se posait la même question, de l'autre côté de la ville. Sa pause déjeuner commençait tôt et elle se demandait si elle devait aller voir son petit-ami. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle vienne le voir quand il enseignait, mais Martha voulait voir ce que lui et Sainte Rose faisaient. Après avoir réfléchi, elle finit rapidement de remplir un dossier et fonça dans les vestiaires pour récupérer son sac.

* * *

John était sur le point d'étrangler son (ancien) étudiant préféré. Hayden était sans aucun doute son plus brillant élève, mais c'était un coureur de jupon invétéré et à cet instant précis, il draguait sa Rose. Et tout comme c'était le cas quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Ça avait bien commencé. Hayden l'avait aidé avec les noms et avait expliqué comment les choses fonctionnaient. Mais il avait immédiatement commencé à la séduire et ne s'était plus arrêté. Et il n'était pas le seul. Comme John l'avait prévu, toute activité s'était arrêtée quand Rose était entrée dans la salle avec lui.

Elle avait d'abord rougit de l'attention, mais ensuite Joanna, une de ses meilleurs élèves, avait alors déclaré haut et fort : ''Hé, les gars, vous agissez comme si vous n'aviez jamais vu une femme avant. Refermez vos bouches et passez à autre chose !''

Ce qui avait fait revenir l'ambiance à la normale. John avait expliqué le programme de main d'œuvre et le fait que, en effet, elle n'était pas américaine, comme l'était son ancienne assistante Jessica. Sa classe du matin l'avait accueilli chaleureusement et il en était reconnaissant. Mais maintenant il s'apprêtait à virer Hayden, à grand coups de pied aux fesses.

''Tires-toi Hayden ! Elle est déjà prise ! Va trouver une autre femme insouciante à laquelle t'attaquer !'' La voix tranchante et ferme de Joanna sortit John de ses pensées, et il songea qu'il n'avait jamais était aussi reconnaissant envers la jeune fille qu'à ce moment là. Hayden lui lança un regard noir avant de faire un clin d'œil à Rose et de quitter la salle.

''Joanna, la place de mon étudiant favoris vient juste de se libérer, et tu viens d'être nommée.'' Annonça John, et Joanna eu un sourire satisfait.

''Par qui?''

''Par moi.'' Joanna inclina la tête légèrement. ''Dans, ce cas, j'accepte la nomination.''

''Parfait, vous avez la place.'' Joanna rit, et regarda Rose par-dessus son épaule, qui observait la scène avec un sourire amusé.

''Elle est magnifique, Professeur.'' Admit la jeune Londonienne.

''Elle l'a toujours été.'' Dit-il dans un sourire.

Joanna hocha en souriant. ''À demain, Docteur.''

''Au revoir Joanna.''

Il l'observa quitter la pièce avec un sourire affectueux, qui tourna bien vite en un sourire bête quand il sentit les bras de Rose entourer sa taille de derrière. ''Monsieur Hayden n'a pas idée à quel point il est chanceux.'' Marmonna-t-elle contre son dos.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." dit John en reniflant, prenant les mains de Rose dans les siennes et les faisant glisser vers son abdomen. Elle pouffa avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

"Oh, très bien. C'est pour ça que tu avais ce regard sur ton visage." dit-elle au creux de son oreille.

"Quel regard ?" questionna-t-il, se retournant dans ses bras. Elle remonta ses bras jusqu'à son cou.

"La tempête approchante." Murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres.

"Wow."

John gémit en entendant la voix de Jack. ''Ça vous dérange ?" demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule, tant Rose plus près de lui.

"On venait pour voir comment se passait ton premier jour, Rose." dit Donna en entrant.

"Oh, il est tout simplement formidable." dit-elle avec un sourire taquin sur son visage.

"Hé." protesta John, baissant sa main droite pour lui donner un coup sur ses fesses. Elle hoqueta, et sursauta brièvement avant de le regarder avoir des yeux noirs emplis de désir.

"Hé ! Arrêtez ça !" dit Donna sèchement, se plaçant entre eux deux. "Il n'y aura rien de tout cela en ma présence." déclara-t-elle sévèrement.

Jack prit Rose dans ses bras, en ignorant le regard noir de John. " Alors, comment ça va ? "

"Très bien. On a fini avec la classe du matin, et ils ont l'air aimable. Beaucoup sont brillants, bien sûr, mais la plupart d'entre eux mènent une vie normale." répondit Rose.

"Une vie normale ?" demanda Donna.

"Ils ne s'enferment pas dans leur chambre pour faire des équations toute la nuit." expliqua Rose.

"Oh, tu veux dire, comme celui-là." dit Donna, pointant John du doigt par-dessus son épaule.

"Hé !"

"Plutôt, ouais. On doit toujours faire trois classes cet après-midi." rigola Rose.

"Ça ira." dit Jack de façon rassurante, en embrassant sa tempe.

John se tourna quand il entendit un 'toc' à la porte et fut surpris de voir Martha. Elle n'était jamais venue le voir, alors c'était intéressant. Il sourit quand il la vit. "Martha ! Salut."

Martha entra avec un sourire. "Salut, John." Elle traversa la salle et l'embrassa en guise de bonjour. Rose détourna la tête dans l'épaule de Jack et celui-ci raffermit son bras autour d'elle.

"C'est une surprise." dit John.

"Ouais, c'est ma pause et je voulais voir comment se passait votre premier jour."

"Oh, il est tout simplement formidable." dit John avec un petit sourire en coin que Martha ne comprit pas, mais qui fit rougir Rose. "Super." Elle se tourna vers Rose, notant qu'elle était dans les bras de Jack et que John ne semblait pas s'en soucier. _Pourquoi le devrait-il ?_ se demanda-t-elle à elle-même. _TU ES_ _sa petite-amie, pas Rose_. Se rappela-t-elle silencieusement.

"Tu te débrouille, Rose ?"

"Oh, ouais. Ils ont tous l'air brillant, alors ils me donneront probablement un coup de main." dit-elle en riant, et Martha se joignit à elle.

"Je me suis toujours sentie bizarre autour d'eux, sachant qu'ils pouvaient faire vingt équations dans leur tête le temps que je lace mes chaussures !"

"Ouais !" approuva Rose. C'était sympa de les voir bien s'entendre, mais John espérait avoir Rose pour lui seul pendant la pause déjeuner, au lieu du groupe entier.

Mais il sembla que la chance n'était pas de son côté, quand ils passèrent leur pause tous ensemble. Rose accompagna Jack et Donna à leur voiture, laissant John et Martha seuls dans la classe.

"Toi et Rose avaient l'air de former une bonne équipe." dit-elle.

"Oui, eh bien, Rose et moi, on connait comment l'autre travail, étant donné qu'on a passé la plupart de notre enfance ensemble. Avec Jack et Donna, bien sûr. Ouaip, toujours nous quatre, nous savions comment les autres travaillaient. Jack pourrait remplacer Rose car il sait comment je travaille, et Donna aussi, mais c'est tout aussi bien que ce soit Rose, puisqu'ils ont leur propre boulot et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils n'aimeraient pas le travail. Je veux dire, Jack serait trop occupé à coucher avec chacun de mes étudiants, tandis que Rose sais comment être professionnel et rester sur le droit chemin- "

"John ! Respire un coup." dit Martha en riant et John rougit. "Désolé."

"C'est bon. Je ferais mieux de partir. Je te vois à la maison, ok? "

"Oui, à plus tard. " Il l'embrassa et la regarda partir.

Il était en train d'ordonner quelques papiers sur son bureau quand Rose revint finalement, ses joues rougies par le vent de dehors, ses cheveux ébouriffés et un sourire sur le visage, et elle ne pouvait pas être plus adorable qu'en cet instant, à ses yeux. Il était pratiquement sûr que c'était écrit sur son visage, car elle gloussa et rougit à la fois. "Arrête ça." ordonna-t-elle malicieusement.

"Ah, vous savez que je ne peux retenir mes pensées quand vous êtes dans les parages, Rose Tyler. Je ne l'ai jamais pu, et je ne pourrai probablement jamais." taquina-t-il en retour.

"Est-ce là seule chose dont tu ne peux t'empêcher à chaque fois que je suis dans les parages ?" demanda-t-elle, un sourire séduisant aux lèvres.

John déglutit avant de regarder dans la salle. "Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas pour le découvrir ?" dit-il doucement, se rapprochant déjà d'elle. Il savait qu'une part de lui devrait se sentir coupable de flirter si effrontément avec Rose, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait bien. Comme si finalement, il avait retrouvé une part de lui qu'il lui manquait, quand Rose était partie pour les États-Unis.


	6. Tous les couples ont des disputes

**De retour ! Et à temps pour poster le chapitre, si c'est pas beau.**

**Here's the 6th.  
**

* * *

Le regard de Joanna passa de son professeur à son assistante. La tension était si épaisse que vous auriez pu la couper au couteau. Joanna se rendait souvent en classe plus tôt que nécessaire pour rattraper un peu de sommeil, et elle avait bondi lorsque la porte s'était ouverte en claquant, découvrant une Rose rouge de colère et prête à tuer quelqu'un. Joanna avait tenté de se rendre invisible quand le Professeur John (comme il se faisait souvent appelé en plaisantant) la suivit, tout autant en colère.

''Tu es folle ?'' cria-t-il. ''Tu aurais pu être blessée !''

''Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Rester là et les regarder se frapper entre eux ?'' hurla Rose en retour.

''La sécurité était en chemin ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de bondir entre eux, Rose !'' l'informa-t-il.

''Le temps qu'ils arrivent, un de ces garçons aurait été sérieusement blessé !'' rétorqua-t-elle.

''Et alors ? Mieux vaut eux que toi !'' s'emporta John.

''Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège John !''

Joanna grimaça à la vue du regard de John. Blessé, et pas qu'un peu. Ses traits devinrent froids, alors que Rose semblait horrifiée de ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était la première fois que la jeune étudiante entendait Rose l'appeler par son prénom. John se racla la gorge et se déplaça, le langage de son corps restant indéchiffrable. ''Joanna a besoin d'apprendre,'' celle-ci sursauta à son nom, ''vous ne serez donc pas nécessaire aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle Tyler.''

Rose secoua la tête, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. ''Oh non, tu ne vas pas me renvoyer. Pas en plein milieu d'une dispute.'' Dit-elle, la voix vacillante.

''Rentre chez toi Rose, avant que je ne dise quelque chose que je ne pourrai pas reprendre.'' L'avertit John avec un grognement.

''Je ne partirai pas ! Je t'aime.'' La dernière partie fut murmurée, de manière à ce que la jeune étudiante ne puisse entendre, mais le regard de son professeur lui donna envie d'avoir pu écouter. Il baissa la tête, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement alors qu'il prit une longue inspiration. Rose saisit sa chance et caressa sa joue, lui relevant la tête. Il la regarda, ses yeux tellement expressifs, lui disant qu'il était désolé d'avoir perdu son sang froid, mais qu'il lui avait vraiment fait peur.

''Je suis désolée.'' Dit-elle doucement, soutenant son regard. Ils entendirent tous les deux les voix des étudiants dans le couloir qui étaient sur le point de rentrer. Il soupira avant de se pencher sur le côté et d'embrasser son front, en s'y attardant.

C'était fascinant d'être témoin de cela, trancha Joanna. Étant fière d'être une femme de science, l'amour, _le véritable amour_, n'était pas quelque chose auquel elle croyait réellement, n'ayant pas de bon exemple. L'idée d'aimer quelqu'un pour le reste de sa vie lui semblait tiré par les cheveux, surtout quand l'infidélité était partout et qu'il semblait que votre moitié vous rendez folle tout le temps. Et pas dans un bon sens. Mais cela, en regardant Rose et le Professeur John, elle pouvait voir l'amour entre eux. Les regards, les effleurements, l'espace personnel qui ne voulait rien dire, la façon dont ils semblaient… incomplets l'un sans l'autre. Et il y avait aussi cette façon de ne pas partir lors d'une dispute, de l'affronter et d'en ressortir plus fort à la fin. Peut-être que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Joanna cru au véritable amour.

* * *

John observa le dernier étudiant quitter la salle, qui prévoyait une sortie avec sa petite-amie par le biais de son téléphone portable. Il s'était calmé et il se sentait comme un parfait abruti. Il aurait du se rappeler que Rose était ce genre de femme à intervenir en plein milieu d'un combat. Les combats amicaux avec Jack l'avaient renforcé. Mais en même temps, il se sentait toujours comme son amant, il voulait la protéger. La seule chose à laquelle ils devaient revenir était la relation ouverte qu'ils avaient avant – aucun secret, dire ce que l'on a sur le cœur, et ne jamais aller au lit en colère. Il soupira doucement, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Rose l'entendit. Elle entendait toujours. Elle posa de côté la pile d'exposés rendus par les étudiants.

''Ça va ?'' demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

''Non, pas vraiment.'' Son inquiétude s'intensifia.

''J'ai été un crétin, tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter contre toi comme ça. Je sais que même si cela fait des années, tu peux très bien t'occuper de toi. C'est juste… Je me sens toujours comme… ton amant.'' Admit-il, fermant la distance entre eux deux, et il lui prit la main avec douceur.

''Docteur,'' commença-t-elle doucement.

''Pardonnes-moi, Rose.'' L'implora-t-il en retour.

''Je l'ai déjà fait.'' Lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire, en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Il l'embrassa doucement, se retenant de la jeter sur son bureau et de la faire sienne à nouveau. Les quatre derniers mois avaient été une torture pour lui, encore plus récemment, mais il ne voulait pas tromper Martha plus que ce qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle méritait mieux que lui. Rose avait le même désir, il le savait. Elle l'avait appelé un soir, il y a deux mois, en lui demandant de faire un saut chez elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait rompu avec Mark, et lui a confessé à quel point elle le voulait et à quel point elle lutait pour contenir ses réactions envers lui. Il avait avoué la même chose, et après une discussion ils ont décidé de ne pas franchir la ligne tant que le temps ne serait pas écoulé. Il est ensuite parti et a pris une des douche les plus froide de sa vie. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un des bras de Rose glissant autour de son cou. Il cligna des yeux et la regarda. Il se pencha et effleura son front de ses lèvres, un pauvre substitut à l'endroit qu'il voulait vraiment embrasser.

''Docteur, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.'' Dit-elle, en levant son regard vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

''Est-ce que tu le sens ?'' demanda-t-il, ayant besoin de savoir.

''Même quand tu n'es pas à proximité.'' L'assura-t-elle.

* * *

Martha tourna sur ses talons et s'éloigna de la salle de classe de son petit-ami, bouillonnante de jalousie. Elle n'avait pas pu les voir, mais elle en avait entendu assez. Elle avait supporté Rose et sa relation avec John durant les quatre derniers mois. Si elle pensait qu'il était distant auparavant, cela était devenu bien pire. Il passait pratiquement chaque moment où il était réveillé avec la blonde, à tel point qu'ils avaient été pris pour des petits-amis, et une autre fois encore plus incroyable où ils avaient été pris pour des jeunes mariés, un soir où le groupe était sorti manger. Martha avait remarqué qu'ils s'effleuraient de plus en plus ; des étreintes longues, ils touchaient le visage de l'autre. Rose avait pris l'habitude d'être pendue à son bras à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, et ils s'asseyaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils semblaient former une seule personne. Ils se parlaient au téléphone jusqu'à tôt le matin, même s'ils étaient sur le point de se voir dans quelques heures. Quand il avait finis les cours, ils passaient toute l'après-midi à l'appartement de Rose, à flâner (bien qu'elle suspecter parfois plus que ça) et apparaissaient finalement pour le diner.

La seule chose qui avait changé était leur vie amoureuse. John devenait de plus en plus attentif au lit, chose pour laquelle elle remercia Dieu, et le retour de Rose. Mais elle ne voulait pas une relation basée uniquement sur le sexe, elle voulait tout. Elle savait que John en était capable, mais il semblait à Martha qu'il avait déjà tant donné à Rose, qu'il ne lui laissait que les miettes. Et elle en avait marre. Elle avait travaillé trop longtemps sur sa relation avec John pour laisser une ex blonde tout lui reprendre.


	7. Visite à l'hôpital

John surgit des portes de l'hôpital, courant au bureau juste en face de lui, Donna sur ses talons. ''Je cherche mes amis, le Capitaine Jack Harkness et Rose Tyler.'' L'infirmière chercha des informations avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

''Vous êtes de la famille ?'' demanda-t-elle poliment.

''Jack est mon frère, et Rose est sa femme.'' répondit Donna, faisant un signe de tête vers John.

''Troisième étage, porte 315.'' John la remercia rapidement d'un sourire. Il fonça vers l'ascenseur et enfonça le bouton à plusieurs reprises avant que Donna n'écarte sa main d'un coup sec.

''Du calme,'' dit-elle, amusée. ''Ils vont bien, John. Ils nous l'auraient dit si ce n'était pas le cas.'' Lui rappela-t-elle.

''Je prends les escaliers.'' Dit-il, se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier. Donna secoua la tête et entra dans l'ascenseur.

Elle en sortit et espéra qu'elle allait dans la bonne direction. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement à elle-même quand elle entendit la voix de Jack. Elle reconnaissait son timbre. ''Rien ne vous arrête, hein ?'' demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle.

''Donna !'' s'écria Jack, sa jambe calée dans une attelle. ''Ils ont du te faire avaler quelque chose de super.'' Commenta-t-elle, en notant ses yeux vitreux et son sourire idiot.

''Nous lui avons donné un antidouleur. Nous reviendrons plus tard pour lui poser un plâtre et vous pourrez le ramener chez lui.'' L'informa le médecin dans la salle en souriant.

''Merci. Et pour elle?'' Donna fit un signe de la tête vers Rose, qui regardait la porte. Son bras était en écharpe et son épaule était bandée.

''Elle va bien. Son bras va être douloureux quelques jours, donc je vais lui donner quelques antidouleurs légers. Elle devra garder le bandage encore quelques jours, je vais vous montrer comment le changer.'' Donna sourit quand elle vit le visage de Rose s'éclairer.

''Tu as surmonté ton élan de panique, alors ?''

John l'ignora, examinant Rose. ''Tu vas bien ?'' demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

''Je vais toujours bien.'' Dit-elle effrontément. Il sourit, embrassant les jointures de ses doigts.

''Docteur !'' intervint Jack, criant presque. John grimaça et se tourna vers son ami.

''Il est un peu cinglé.'' Dit Donna.

''Contrairement à… ?'' gloussa Rose.

''Insolente !'' s'exclama Jack, offensé.

John se tourna vers le médecin de la chambre. ''Docteur John Smith.''

''Docteur Taylor. Mademoiselle Tyler ira bien. Elle a quelques contusions dans son dos et sur son épaule. Son bras droit doit rester dans l'écharpe et son épaule doit être bandée pour les cinq prochains jours. À part ça, vous pouvez la ramener chez elle.'' Expliqua le Dr. Taylor.

''Merci infiniment.'' Dit John, extrêmement reconnaissant que sa Rose aille bien.

''Ramène Rose. Je vais rester avec Capitaine Drogué.'' Suggéra Donna. John opina du chef.

''Je vais chercher une infirmière pour remplir la paperasse.'' Dit le Dr. Taylor avec un sourire avant de partir.

''Rose, que s'est-il passé ?'' questionna John, s'asseyant sur le lit près de ses pieds. Jack était couché, finalement silencieux.

''Je suis allé chercher Jack et nous avons quitté la base pour aller manger. Nous étions arrivé, et cette voiture est sortie de nulle part et a frappé Jack, me poussant sur ma porte, puis la jambe de Jack s'est coincée.'' Expliqua-t-elle.

''Grace à Dieu vous allez bien.'' Dit Donna. ''Ouais, on a vraiment eu de la chance.'' Approuva Rose.

John la pris dans ses bras doucement, posant la tête de Rose dans son cou. Cette dernière soupira, respirant son odeur et entourant sa taille de son bras valide.

''Toc toc.'' Donna tourna son regard vers la porte. ''Martha.'' L'accueillit-elle.

John ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa petite amie. ''Hey.''

''J'ai entendu que Jack et Rose avaient eu un accident. Comment ça va Rose?'' demanda Martha, inquiète.

''Douloureux, mais ça va. Je vais probablement haïr le monde demain en me réveillant.'' Plaisanta-t-elle et Martha rit.

''J'irai chercher quelques antidouleurs avant que tu ne partes. Et Jack ?'' ''Jambe cassée. Et quelques bons médicaments.'' Dit Donna. Le Capitaine ronfla, brisant la tension.

Une infirmière débarqua avec les formulaires de décharge. ''Et voici, Docteur Smith?'' ''Ah, oui, merci.'' John gribouilla son nom sur tous les formulaires avant de les rendre. Tant qu'il pouvait prendre soin de Rose, il aurait signé n'importe quoi. ''Très bien, Rose Tyler. Allons te ramener chez toi.'' John l'aida à sortir de son lit.

''Laisses-moi aller chercher tes médicaments.'' Dit Martha.

''Merci Martha. J'apprécie.'' Dit Rose dans un sourire.

''Pas de soucis.''

* * *

John quitta le parking, réfléchissant à comment s'en sortir avec Martha et Rose quand il entendit le téléphone de cette dernière sonner. Ce fut un peu difficile, mais elle réussit à l'extraire de sa poche.

''Rose Tyler. Oh, maman.''

John grimaça. S'il y avait bien une personne avec laquelle il voulait être le moins en contact, c'était la mère de Rose.

''Je vais bien maman. Juste un mauvais coup à l'épaule. Oui, je sors de l'hôpital. Non, le Docteur reste avec moi. Non, maman, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas un drame. S'il te plait, écoute-'' Rose soupira et leva les yeux au ciel vers John, qui hocha la tête avec sympathie. ''Bon, très bien. Je vais demander au Docteur de me déposer.'' Elle raccrocha et grogna.

''Je suppose que ta mère veux toujours te dorloter, mmh ?'' devina-t-il, en faisant demi-tour vers la résidence Tyler.

''J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui me dorlote.'' Admit-elle doucement.

Il se pencha et agrippa sa main valide. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il se pencha et l'embrassa. ''Je me faufilerai après quelques heures et nous jouerons au docteur.'' Lui suggéra-t-il avec un sourire sensuel.

''Vous trichez, monsieur,'' l'informa-t-elle en souriant à son tour. ''Je suis blessée.''

''Eh bien, je suppose que ce serait terrible de ma part de prendre l'avantage dans un tel état de faiblesse.'' Dit-il, la voix grave. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant la maison et s'étaient rapprochés.

''Je n'ai jamais dit ça,'' répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque. De son bras valide, elle attrapa sa cravate et l'attira vers lui pour un baiser profond.

''Rentre, Rose Tyler.'' Dit-il en brisant leur baiser, haletant. ''Je reviendrai plus tard,'' promit-il. Après un dernier baiser, elle quitta la voiture et emprunta l'allée, un petit sac blanc dans la main contenant ses pilules. John baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. ''Doucement, mon gars.''


	8. Recherches sur le passé

**Un petit aperçu du contexte de la relation entre Rose et le Docteur (et de pourquoi Martha n'a aucune chance).**

* * *

Jack soupira de contentement alors qu'il étendait ses jambes, en croisant ses chevilles. Son plâtre avait finalement disparu et la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était de rééquilibrer son bronzage. Le soleil était au zénith, l'eau était dans l'équilibre idéal entre chaud est froid, son petit radeau faisait son boulot et sa bière était parfaite. Ça, c'est la vie, pensa-t-il en souriant, puis il fit basculer sa tête en arrière et s'installa pour une sieste.

''Salut, Jack.''

Ou pas.

''Que puis-je faire pour vous, Martha Jones ?'' l'interrogea-t-il, sans bouger d'un pouce. Quand elle était hors de l'hôpital et loin de Rose et du Docteur, elle était très sympa. Elle savait comment s'amuser et pouvait raconter des potins autant qu'elle savait les entendre. Jack l'aimait donc de plus en plus, et espérait rester ami avec elle après que toute cette histoire soit terminée.

''Je suis désolé de te* déranger, mais tu es la seule personne à qui je peux parler.'' Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une dalle. Jack rapprocha son radeau d'elle et lui donna toute son attention.

''C'est à propos du Docteur, euh, de John ?'' Elle hocha la tête.

''J'ai besoin de savoir, Jack. À quel point Rose est-elle importante pour lui ? Quel genre d'histoire ont-ils ? Je veux dire, ils agissent comme s'ils ne supportaient pas d'être séparés, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas respirer sans l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans l'autre.''

Jack l'étudia, surprit qu'elle ait découvert tout ça. ''Ils ont passé cinq ans séparés. Ils n'ont pas besoin de l'autre pour survivre,'' l'informa-t-il, ''cependant, tu dois connaître leur histoire. Et je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de la dire.''

''Il ne me dira rien ! Il fait la sourde oreille à chaque fois que je lui demande !'' répliqua Martha.

Jack hésita. ''S'il te plait, Jack. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il est possible qu'il me trompe.''

''John est un homme d'honneur.'' Défendit Jack. ''Mais très bien, je vais te raconter.''

''Tu sais que les parents de John sont mort, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui, ils sont morts quand il était jeune.'' Dit Martha.

''John et ses parents viennent d'Écosse. Son père était écossais, et sa mère Anglaise. Il avait l'habitude de parler avec un accent écossais, mais quand Rose est arrivé, il a pris l'accent du sud de Londres. Quoi qu'il en soit, la première année fut celle où nous sommes tous devenus amis. Puis Rose a déménagé avec sa mère et son père du sud de Londres. Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir ?''

Martha acquiesça, tendue.

''John avait disparu dès le premier jour. Il n'aimait pas agir comme ça, ne prendre aucun risque et être amis. C'était la même chose pour Rose. Ils ont eut une connexion instantanée, une chimie. Ils n'ont fait que l'effleurer, cependant. Rose sortait avait d'autres gars pour rendre John jaloux, voulant l'inciter à passer à l'action.

''Est-ce que ça a marché ?'' voulu savoir Martha.

''Non. John s'est toujours cru au dessus des émotions comme ça. Alors je m'en suis mêlé. J'ai commencé à la draguer. Deux semaines plus tard, John était dans mon salon en train de me frapper comme un punching-ball et disait à Rose qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Ils étaient déjà inséparables, tout comme ils le sont aujourd'hui, alors passer du stade de l'amitié à la relation amoureuse fut facile.

Six mois plus tard, John et moi étions en camping avec un club auquel on appartenait, quand Rose l'a appelé. Ses parents avaient été frappés par un chauffeur ivre. Son père est mort sur le lieu de l'accident et sa mère a tenu assez longtemps pour que John lui dise adieu. Cela l'a profondément touché, du fait qu'il n'était pas là quand c'est arrivé. Il s'en voulait et à quitter le club, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, et luttant avec la culpabilité du survivant.''

''C'est terrible,'' dit Martha, des larmes perlant sur ses joues, ''pauvre John.''

''Ouais. Il ne voulait parler à personne, ni à moi, ni à Donna. Il arrêta de vivre dans sa maison, et arrêta de s'occuper de lui-même. Quand il s'est finalement effondré d'épuisement, Rose est intervenue. Elle l'a trainé à sa chambre et l'a attaché à son lit.''

''Sérieusement ?'' demanda Martha.

Jack hocha la tête. ''Quand il a repris conscience, elle a faillit le déchiqueter, criant et hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un crétin de ne pas prendre soin de lui et de lui avoir fait peur, et elle a finalement dit que ses parents seraient dégoutés. Il a hurlé en retour, et Rose l'a soutenu quand il a finalement éclaté en sanglots et qu'il a pleuré pour eux. Elle l'a lavé, l'a nourri, l'a fait revenir à un rythme de sommeil régulier (pour un insomniaque) et l'a fait revenir à en cours.''

Martha assimila toutes les informations, choquée d'entendre à quel point son petit-ami s'était senti mal. Et elle était en quelque sorte peu surprise d'entendre que Rose l'avait aidé dans cette épreuve.

''Après ça, les choses ont changées. Ils étaient plus proches qu'aucun couple que j'ai rencontré à ce jour. Mon père lui construit un appartement au dessus de notre garage, et John et Rose y ont emménagé ensemble. Ils vécurent là jusqu'à leur première année de fac. Le père de Rose devait partir en Amérique pour sa société, et Rose est partie avec lui. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'une université là-bas, à New York et elle est restée avec son père et sa mère, qui les avait rejoins. John a prit un avion pour aller la voir, et ils se sont mis d'accord pour faire une pause.'' Jack refusa de dire à Martha la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait.

Martha resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. ''Ok, c'est… beaucoup de chose à partager pour deux personnes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne peut pas la lâcher.''

''Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas, Martha.'' Dit Jack.

''Non, je sais, mais, c'est comme cette expression 'sauver la vie de quelqu'un lui fait se sentir redevable'. Je comprends maintenant !''

Jack n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

''John se sent redevable envers Rose !'' s'écria Martha, heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé pourquoi ils étaient si attachés l'un à l'autre. Jack se sentait tellement mal pour tout le monde à ce moment là. Mal pour Martha de lui avoir fait trouvé un moyen de rester dans le déni et mal pour Rose et le Docteur, pour ce qui allait se passer dans le futur.

* * *

***j'avoue qu'entre le vouvoiement ou le tutoiement, j'ai hésité (jamais simple de traduire ça), mais j'ai opté pour le tutoiement car ils sont amis (comme le dit Jack). Pardonnez-moi à l'avenir si cela vous parait bizarre que je mette un 'tu' à la place d'un 'vous', je pense que tous les personnages se tutoieront (excepté quand ils s'adressent aux autres par leur prénom et leur nom de famille, ou quand cela dépend du contexte). Les anglais se prennent moins la tête quand même…**


	9. Retour sur le passé

**Oui, bon, j'avoue, je vous ai oublié hier... sorry ! Le chapitre était prêt, il n'attendait qu'à être posté.**

**Quand Jack explique au Docteur que l'amour est une bonne chose, voilà ce que ça donne ! (btw, chapitre très court).**

* * *

_John ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les sentiments. Il savait seulement qu'il avait ce sentiment, à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. Rose. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans sa vie il y a un an, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était n'importe quoi pour devenir son serviteur. Il pensait à elle tout le temps, rêvait d'elle. Il avait des papillons dans l'estomac quand elle entrait dans une pièce et son cœur ratait un battement à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait. Il avait les mains moites et parfois il bégayait, ce qui était absolument terrible selon lui. Il allait bien avant qu'elle débarque. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose avec Donna, bien qu'il la connaisse depuis des années._

_Alors, qu'y avait-il avec Rose Tyler qui lui nouait les entrailles ?_

_Il se posait la question s'il ne devait pas demander quelques conseils à Jack. À son grand malheur, il semblait savoir comment parler aux filles, peut-être qu'il saurait ce qui n'allait pas avec lui._

_John sortit de son lit et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Il sortit sa tête et jeta un regard au jardin des Harkness. Il vit Jack allongé sur l'herbe, les yeux fermés et les mains croisées sur sa poitrine._

_''Hé, Jack !'' l'appela John. Jack ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son ami. Il pencha la tête vers John. ''J'ai besoin de toi !''_ _Jack bondit sur ses pieds et franchit la clôture qui les séparait lui et les Smith, d'un saut._

_John ferma la fenêtre et se précipita vers les escaliers, au moment même où Jack rentrait et le regarda. __''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''_

_''Je vais te décrire quelques symptômes et j'ai besoin de toi pour-'' Jack gémit._

_''Écoute, John, c'est avec Rose que tu devrais jouer au ''docteur'', pas avec quelqu'un d'autre.'' __Répliqua-t-il au jeune homme._

_''C'est à propos de Rose !'' insista John. Jack l'étudia. Il paraissait désespéré._

_''Ok, allons dans ta chambre.'' Il suivit le jeune Smith à l'étage, jusqu'à sa chambre. ''Très bien, raconte,'' lui dit Jack en s'asseyant sur le lit._

_''Ok, ne rit pas. À chaque fois que je vois Rose, j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac. Et mon cœur bondit quand elle me sourit. Elle est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, à laquelle je peux rêver, et pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?'' demanda John, confus._

_Jack sourit à John, la joie et le bonheur pour son ami se reflétant sur son visage. ''Docteur ! Tu es amoureux de Rose !''_

_John eu un mouvement de recul. ''Mais j'ai seulement seize ans !'' insista-t-il._

_''Et alors ? L'âge n'est qu'un nombre. Écoute Docteur, tout va bien.'' L'apaisa Jack. John semblait près à déguerpir, alors Jack réfléchit à comment expliquer ce qu'était l'amour à quelqu'un comme John Smith._

_''Ok, écoute, John. Être amoureux de quelqu'un n'a rien à voir avec l'âge. Ça implique la chimie et la biologie.''_

_Très bien, ça, John pouvait le comprendre._

_''Tous les symptômes physiques que tu me décris sont biologiques. C'est de cette manière que ton corps te dit que tu es intéressé par Rose, sur un plan physique.'' John hocha la tête. ''Les autres sont chimiques. Des signaux et des messages sont envoyé à ton cerveau, disant, ouais, on est intéressé sur un plan plus émotionnel. Tu es toujours avec moi ?'' demanda Jack._

_John resta silencieux en réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Cela avait un sens maintenant que Jack l'avait expliqué comme ça. ''Et comment ça se fait que ça n'arrive pas avec Donna ?'' l'interrogea-t-il, curieux._

_Jack frémit. __''Parce que, de un, c'est mal. C'est ma sœur. Et de deux, quelque chose en Rose est compatible avec quelque chose en toi. __Tu comprends maintenant ?''_

_John acquiesça lentement. __''Alors, c'est une bonne chose? Que je sois… amoureux de Rose ?''_

_Jack jeta son bras autour de John. ''Être amoureux est une des meilleures choses de la vie, Docteur.''_


	10. Prise de conscience et souvenirs

**Hello ! Bonne rentrée à tous, j'espère que la votre s'est bien passée (et qu'elle se passera bien pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore rentrés). **

**Qui dit rentrée, dit nouvel emploi du temps, et en ce qui concerne le mien... Ben, c'est chargé, comme je m'y attendais. Nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire mais il ne me reste que deux chapitres à traduire, donc vous aurez la fin de cette fic, aucun soucis. En revanche, pour la suite (_Something Worth Living For_) dont je vous avais parlé au début de la fanfiction, rien n'est moins sûr (ce n'est pas un 'non' catégorique non plus...). J'ai eu une période 'flemme' de pas mal de jours pendant ces vacances, ce qui m'avait fait perdre une grande partie de l'avance que j'avais accumulé, et je n'ai pas réussi à finir la traduction de cette fanfiction avant la rentrée (bien que, comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne me reste que deux chapitres à traduire). Résultat, je n'ai pas commencé à traduire la suite, et ne me suis même pas motivé à prendre la décision de la continuer (j'ai eu un réel manque de motivation pendant un moment). Par conséquent, avec la rentrée et le travail en prévision, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de faire la traduction de l'autre fic, il me faut du temps pour y réfléchir, m'organiser si je décide de continuer, et surtout voir si les profs sont exigeants niveau travail personnel. Malheureusement, j'ai une vie contraignante entre les cours et une activité que je pratique assidument (compétitions comprises, ce qui ne me laisse plus beaucoup de temps le weekend...), ce qui ne me permettra pas forcément de continuer, malgré mon envie. Je sais bien que je ne passe pas le bac cette année, mais vous comprendrez sûrement que je préfère me concentrer sur des priorités, à savoir réussir mon année scolaire notamment. **

**Après, je me fais peut-être du soucis pour rien, le temps que je m'adapte et que je prenne mes marques avec tout le travail de cette année en prévision, j'aurais peut-être toujours du temps pour écrire (c'est probablement juste la rentrée qui me met la pression comme ça!).  
**

**Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous en sommes donc à la moitié de cette fanfiction (à ce rythme, le dernier chapitre sera posté le 17 novembre au plus tard), ce qui me laisse parfaitement le temps de la finir, et je comptais de plus reprendre les chapitres un à un afin de supprimer un maximum de fautes d'orthographe, réarranger certaines phrases assez brouillon et tout relire afin que la fic soit le plus agréable à lire possible (je trouve la traduction de certains chapitres vraiment pitoyable...).**

**Pour ce qui est de la suite (_Something Worth Living For_) donc, une éventuelle ''repreneuse'' m'avait contacté il y a un moment, je vais essayer de voir si sa proposition tient toujours ! **

**Voilà donc le chapitre 10 : encore une fois, on fait un saut dans le passé.**

* * *

_Jack Harkness aimait s'enorgueillir d'être préparé pour n'importe quoi. Depuis sa découverte des filles (et du fait que cela n'avait aucune importance si elles avaient un petit-copain ou non) il avait appris à reconnaître tous les signes qui signifiaient que s'il n'était pas prudent, il allait se manger un poing dans la figure. Il savait chercher ces signes sur le visage d'un petit-ami, donc il savait comment se dédire avec dignité et s'en aller discrètement afin de ne prendre aucun autre coup._

_Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de chercher ces signes sur la personne qui _voulait être_ le petit-ami en question et qui était extrêmement jaloux que Jack ai réussi le premier et progressait très bien. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait du._

_Particulièrement quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami._

_Avec le recul, il aurait du s'admettre que c'était une mauvaise idée, lorsque que Donna avait posé de la glace sur son œil blessé, sur sa joue entaillé et sa lèvre ouverte. Ou peut-être qu'il était allé trop loin. Il pensait qu'il avait réussi à se faire comprendre lorsqu'il avait eu une conversation avec le Docteur, lui disant que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit amoureux de Rose. C'était il y a deux mois et depuis, le Docteur n'avait toujours pas fait un geste. Jack avait donc eu l'idée brillante de rendre le Docteur assez jaloux pour le faire réagir et lui faire avouer à Rose qu'il l'aimait._

_Le problème était que Jack était _trop _bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Flirter était la chose qu'il faisait le mieux, et il avait tendance je se jeter à cent pourcent avec chaque fille sur qui il tombait. Même lorsque la fille en question était Rose._

* * *

_Bien sûr, elle fut surprise de la soudaine intensité de son flirt, car normalement c'était bref et joueur et ils revenaient au sujet principal. Mais Jack semblait très sérieux au lieu de jouer. Comme s'il essayait vraiment de l'avoir. Mais… cela ne se pouvait pas. Il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de John. Amoureuse du Docteur._

_Rose leva les yeux vers le ciel, décoré par des millions de petits points brillant qui indiquaient les étoiles et les planètes. D'autres mondes, comme disait le Docteur. Et comme toujours quand son esprit dérivait vers John Smith, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se rappelait du regard sur son visage quand elle lui avait choisi son nouveau surnom,_ ''Le Docteur''_,__ après qu'il lui ait raconté son rêve de devenir un docteur. Et honnêtement, elle n'aurait pas pensé que cela deviendrait si important pour lui. Mais maintenant, c'était quelque chose qu'ils partageaient, une sorte de lien qui semblait se renforcer à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, même quand la seule chose qu'ils faisaient était de regarder des films gores sur son lit et de se jeter des popcorns._

_Cependant… les choses ont commencé à changer entre eux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'avaient pas passé plus de deux jours séparés, que ce soit tous les deux ou avec Donna et Jack. Depuis qu'ils avaient quatorze ans, ils étaient attachés à la hanche, vivant toutes ces grandes aventures pendant l'été et devenant des agents secrets pendant la période scolaire, se glissant furtivement dans les couloirs vides et se donnant ''rendez-vous'' à la fontaine ou aux toilettes, s'échangeant des notes et vérifiant les alentours avant de hocher la tête et de retourner en cours. Donna trouvait que c'était un peu absurde, la façon dont ils se comportaient l'un avec l'autre. Jack insistait pour faire partie de ces ''rendez-vous'', mais John lui disait que c'étaient des documents secrets que Rose et lui s'échangeaient._

_Et de plus, _''ce n'est même pas Rose et moi,'' _lui expliqua John._ ''C'est le Docteur et le Méchant Loup qui s'échangent des documents.''

_Rose rit bêtement pour elle-même. Méchant Loup. Son nom de code pour leurs aventures secrètes. Ils regardaient un film en biologie sur les instincts et la biologie des animaux. La part sur les loups s'accouplant une seule fois dans leur vie avait paru absurde pour Rose._

* * *

''Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que les loups ont uniquement _un_ seul partenaire pour toute leur vie ?'' interrogea-t-elle, incrédule. ''Comme dit le diction ''ami pour la vie'' ''* la taquina John dans un sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire et le frappa gentiment sur son torse avant de se retourner vers son professeur. ''Mais ils n'en ont pas marre ? De rester avec une seule… louve pendant toute leur vie ?'' ''En effet, Rose marque un point. C'est impossible pour un loup d'être satisfait d'une seule louve. Si elle continue à lui prendre son dîner, alors il devrait certainement se révolter, et aller chercher une autre louve.''

Rose lui lança un regard noir. ''Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il, levant les mains en feignant la reddition, ''Je suis _d'accord_ avec toi !'' insista-t-il. ''Tu penses juste comme un mec.'' Lui lança-t-elle. John leva un sourcil. ''Si tu ne le remarque que maintenant, alors tu as un plus gros problème qu'un loup qui continue de rester sans attaches et qui a envie de liberté.'' Rose froissa une feuille de papier sur laquelle elle avait griffonné et la jeta sur John, qui n'eut pas assez de temps pour éviter le projectile volant. ''Hey !'' protesta-t-il.

''Bref,'' les coupa leur professeur, tentant de ramener leur attention sur le film. ''Seul le mâle alpha est monogame.'' Rose fronça les sourcils. ''Ça veut dire qu'il n'a qu'un partenaire. Il est parfaitement heureux avec la louve qu'il a.'' l'informa John. ''Alors, dans ce cas, tous les autres loups peuvent avoir plusieurs louves?'' demanda-t-elle, offensée.

''Vois-le dans ce sens, Rose,'' commença le professeur, ''John est le mâle Alpha,'' John poussa un cri de joie. ''Et toi, Rose, tu es sa partenaire, la louve Alpha.'' ''Ha !'' répondit Rose triomphalement, en regardant John. ''Vous faites tous les deux la loi dans la meute. Vous traitez tous les problèmes, tous les jugements, les punitions et ainsi de suite sont votre boulot. Vous êtes égaux.'' ''Aucun argument contre ça,'' flirta John avec un clin d'œil. Rose rougit et ignora le 'ooh' de Jack. ''Poursuivons la comparaison, Rose. Tous les autres mâles de la meute seraient… disons, Jack.'' ''Vous dites ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.'' répliqua Jack, et la classe rit. À ce moment-là, l'enseignant réussit à les faire revenir au film. John se pencha et chuchota dans l'oreille de Rose ''Tu ne ferais pas un si méchant loup, Tyler.''** Elle le regarda par-dessus son épaule et il sourit doucement. Elle fondit et décida à ce moment là qu'elle l'aimerait toujours.

* * *

_Rose fut sortie de ses pensées par le glapissement surpris de Jack et le cri choqué de Donna. Elle se précipita dans la maison. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Donna, choquée, qui regardait John Smith tabasser son meilleur ami, hurlant à tous poumons que Jack était allé trop loin. Jack eut finalement une chance de cogner John à l'estomac, lui faisant perdre son souffle. À ce moment là, M. Harkness apparut dans la pièce et sépara les deux garçons. ''Ça suffit.'' dit-il durement, en les lâchant. Donna prit le bras de Jack, le guidant vers la cuisine, lui criant dessus pour s'être battu. Pendant ce temps, Rose attrapa la main blessée de John et le traina vers la porte, acceptant la glace que lui tendait Donna._

_Rose le fit s'assoir sur la chaise en bois avec force, tirant sa main blessée vers elle et posant le pack de glace dessus. Il gémit de douleur et Rose lui lança un regard noir. ''Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu John ?'' demanda-t-elle en colère. ''Affaire d'hommes.'' répondit-il avec défi. Elle gifla l'arrière de sa tête. ''Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'hurler sur un pote comme ça ?'' ''C'est pas mon pote !'' répliqua John furieusement. ''Pourquoi ?'' voulu savoir Rose. John sourit avec mépris. ''Durant les deux dernières semaines, il ne t'a pas lâché Rose. Te draguant comme si c'était la fin du monde. Jack sait ce que je ressens pour toi, alors qu'il me fasse ça, je ne l'accepte pas.'' Expliqua-t-il, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il disait. ''Il sait très bien que ça me tue de te voir flirter avec d'autres mecs, surtout quand c'est lui ! Il sait-'' ''Exactement comment te rendre tellement jaloux que tu n'arrive plus à voir juste.'' Dit Rose calmement. John déglutit et fuit son regard._

''_John,'' dit-elle doucement, levant la main pour la poser sur sa joue afin qu'il tourne la tête vers elle. ''Pourquoi es-tu si jaloux ?'' Il baissa les yeux avant de la regarder. Il avait l'air tellement perdu et tellement jeune. ''Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ces sentiments, Rose. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant – la façon dont tu me fais me sentir. Ça m'effraie Rose. Et je réagis. Mal.'' Elle a toujours su que le Docteur avait des sentiments pour elle, mais l'entendre de sa propre voix rendait les choses complètement différentes. ''Jack, il… Je suppose qu'il essayait à sa manière de m'aider. Mais ça me tue, Rose, de te voir avec un autre gars.'' Dit-il la voix tremblante. ''Pourquoi ?'' demanda-t-elle, le forçant à la regarder. ''Parce que… Je t'aime.''_

_Rose était tellement folle de joie que John ait admit qu'il l'aime. ''Je t'aime aussi, espèce de crétin,'' taquina-t-elle. Le sourire de John aurait pu illuminer le monde entier. Il la rapprocha de lui, et posa sa tête sur son ventre, enfouissant son visage dans son t-shirt, son sourire trop grand pour être caché entièrement. Elle embrassa le haut de sa tête avant de lui faire lever les yeux. Elle baissa la tête et il la rencontra à mi-chemin, dans un baiser doux mais passionné qui scella le lien sans fin et indestructible entre eux._

* * *

_Jack sourit du mieux qu'il put à la scène, considérant l'état de son visage. Tout allait finalement parfaitement bien dans le monde._

* * *

***'partenaire' et 'ami' peut se dire 'mate' en anglais. C'était le même mot dans les deux phrases, mais le dicton est bien 'amis pour la vie' en français. Il est censé y avoir une certaine ambigüité dans ce que dis John, mais je ne peux pas vraiment la retransmettre sans changer le dicton…**

****Ok, worst translation ever. La phrase d'origine étant **''You wouldn't make such a bad wolf, Tyler'', **elle s'interprète de deux manières : **

**-Rose ne ferait pas une mauvaise louve (dans le sens 'partenaire')**

**-elle ne serait pas un 'Méchant Loup' (clin d'œil à la série)**

**Et pour essayer de transmettre ces deux phrases en une seule, j'ai du mal à trouver autre chose. Le seul souci est que si je la réarrange, une des deux interprétations sera moins évidente dans la phrase en français.**


	11. Des tatouages, deux cœurs et une rupture

**Voilà le chapitre 11. J'ai édité les chapitres 1 et 2, dans lesquels j'ai fais quelques changements.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

''_Je ne sais pas trop, Rose,'' dit John, regardant le petit bâtiment devant lui avec malaise._

''_Oh, aller Docteur, où est ton sens de l'aventure ?'' le taquina Rose, en lui donnant un petit coup de coude._

''_Mais c'est permanent, Rose. Ça ne s'enlèvera pas sous la douche.'' lui rappela-t-il. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou._

''_Pourquoi as-tu si peur ?'' demanda-t-elle doucement._

''_Et si jamais quelque chose arrive et que cela ne devienne rien d'autre qu'un douloureux rappel d'une relation ratée ?'' dit-il vivement._

_Rose secoua la tête doucement et l'embrassa. ''Je t'aime.'' chuchota-t-elle entre ses lèvres. ''Et ça, rien ne le changera, Docteur. Jamais.''_

_Il posa son front contre celui de Rose. ''Je t'aime aussi, Rose.'' Il se redressa. ''Très bien, faisons le.''_

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, ils sont sortis en trébuchant, ivres d'adrénaline. John étudiait le bandage enroulé autour de son biceps droit. Rose ajustait son jean sur la gaze en bas de son dos. ''Oh, Donna et Jack vont péter les plombs quand ils découvriront que nous avons des tatouages !'' cria John en riant._

''_Je sais ! Sans parler de leur mère.'' Gloussa Rose._

''_Oh, j'avais oublié M. et Mme Harkness.'' Gémit-il, se frappant le front. ''Ils vont nous tuer.'' grimaça-t-il._

''_On a tous les deux dix-huit ans, Docteur, et de toute façon, nous n'avons pas besoin de leur permission.'' Dit Rose en reniflant._

_John sourit et l'attira dans un baiser intense. ''Faisons quelque chose de fou,'' expira-t-il._

''_Nous avons des tatouages, Docteur. Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus fou ?'' demanda-t-elle._

''_Allons nous marier.''_

* * *

_Jack gémit et enfonça son oreiller plus fort contre sa tête pour assourdir le bruit de son téléphone portable. Quand il entendit Donna toquer à son mur, il roula et s'empara du téléphone. ''Qui que ce soit, vous feriez mieux de vous acheter une putain de montre.'' Grogna-t-il._

''_Ah ! Bonjour Jack!'' il releva sa tête et, en effet, il était deux heures trente-quatre du matin._

''_À quoi tu joue, John ?''_

''_J'ai besoin d'un témoin, Jack.''_

''_Pour quoi faire ?'' demanda-t-il sans vraiment payer de l'attention à son interlocuteur._

''_Rose et moi allons nous marier !'' dit joyeusement John à l'autre bout du téléphone._

_Jack se leva d'un seul coup et tomba du lit. ''Aïe ! Merde !'' jura-t-il, se frottant le dos._

''_Jack ?'' demanda John, inquiet._

''_Est-ce que tu viens de me dire que toi et Rose, vous allez vous marier? À deux heures du matin ? John, nous ne sommes pas à Vegas !'' l'informa Jack, complètement abasourdi._

''_Eh bien, ton père peux le faire. Il a une licence pour… marier les gens.''_

_Jack fronça les sourcils. ''Est-ce que tu es bourré, John ?''_

''_Non, c'est juste que… ah… j'essaye de parler-Oh Rose.'' __Gémit John._

''_Hey ! Arrête ça !'' brailla Jack en se mettant debout et en sortant de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers celle de sa demi-sœur._

''_Ouais, désolé pour ça. Bref, Rose et moi, nous nous sommes demandés si toi et Donna, vous accepteriez d'être nos témoin et si ton père pouvait nous marier.'' Expliqua John._

_Jack tendit son bras et secoua l'épaule de sa sœur. ''Donna. Donna réveilles-toi.'' Dit-il._

''_Dégage...'' marmonna-t-elle._

''_Donna, sérieusement, réveilles-toi bon sang.'' Grogna-t-il._

_Donna se retourna et lui lança un regard noir. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jack ?''_

''_John et Rose veulent se marier. Ce soir.'' L'informa-t-il._

''_Quoi ?'' hurla-t-elle, en s'emparant du téléphone. ''Non mais ça va pas la tête ?'' cria-t-elle._

''_Bonjours Donna !'' l'accueillit John._

''_Passes-moi Rose.'' Ordonna-t-elle._

''_Salut Donna.''_

''_Bon sang Rose, à quoi vous pensez tous les deux ? Vous avez seulement dix-huit ans, pourquoi se presser ? Oh, une minute, tu n'es pas enceinte, hein ?''_

_Jack pâlit. Il n'était pas prêt à devenir oncle. Particulièrement à cet âge._

_Rose eut le culot de rire de Donna. ''Non, Donna, mais le Docteur et moi, nous nous aimons, et nous voulons nous marier. M. et Mme Smith,'' dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse._

''_Ma chérie, tu es saoule ?'' Donna tenta de la ramener à la raison._

''_Je suis parfaitement sobre.''_

''_Pourquoi se presser ?'' redemanda Donna, désespérant de savoir quelle était la raison à cette décision._

''_Nous voulons être mari et femme, Donna.'' répéta Rose._

''_Très bien, écoute, pourquoi ne viendriez__-vous_ pas à la maison, mmh ? Pour en parler.'' Donna écouta Rose qui exposa la proposition au Docteur, lequel acquiesça.

* * *

_Jack s'affala sur son lit, absolument épuisé. Cela avait prit près de deux heures, mais après avoir vu les tatouages et avoir réalisé que le Docteur et Rose était toujours excité, ce fut facile de leur faire renoncer et d'attendre qu'ils soient tous à l'université. Les tempéraments se sont enflammés et les défenses sont sorties, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre et Rose et le Docteur sont retournés à l'appartement que le père de Jack avait construit pour eux après que les parents du Docteur soient décédés. Cela ne fut pas facile, de subitement devoir partager la salle de bain avec deux nouvelles personnes, mais ils ont finalement trouvé leur rythme._

_Jack posa son bras sur ses yeux, bloquant la lumière du soleil. Il ne savait pas ce que ses parents auraient fait si Rose et le Docteur avaient insistés pour aller au bout de ce qu'ils voulaient._

* * *

''_Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois partir ?'' gémit John, ramenant Rose près de lui, en espérant que la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne serait suffisant pour la garder avec lui._

''_Docteur, on en a déjà parlé,'' répondit Rose, en se blottissant contre lui, ''Si nous voulons nous marier, nous avons besoin d'avoir de bons travails, ce qui veut dire une bonne éducation, d'accord ?''_

''_Mais pourquoi l'Amérique ? Il y a plein de bonnes universités ici.''_

''_Je suis née en Amérique, John, je devrais au moins prendre l'avantage des écoles qu'ils ont là bas.'' Lui rappela-t-elle, en prenant une grande inspiration pour se rappeler l'odeur de sa peau. Elle n'allait pas vraiment aller à l'école en Amérique, il lui manquerait trop. Mais puisque son père allait là bas, elle pouvait au moins voir quel genre d'universités ils avaient. Ils partaient seulement trois mois. Trois fois rien pour d'autres personne, mais toute une vie pour eux._

_John plaça plusieurs baisers sur la clavicule de Rose, espérant assez l'attirer pour qu'elle oublie le voyage. Elle gémit et s'arqua contre son corps. ''J'ai besoin de m'habiller,'' bégaya-t-elle, ''pour que je puisse faire mes valises.''_

''_Ne fais pas tes valise. Faire ses valises est mauvais.'' Marmonna John contre sa poitrine. ''Faire tes valises t'emmène loin de moi.''_

_Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux et l'attira dans un baiser, leurs langues se battant pour la domination, John en ressortant clairement vainqueur. Il la fit rouler sur le dos et tira le drap sur leur tête._

* * *

''_John ? Rose ? Mon père voudrait savoir si tu as fini de te préparer, Rose.'' Demanda Jack, toquant à leur porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un John grincheux et fronçant des sourcils qui portait un boxer décoré de bananes._

''_Elle est en train.'' grogna-t-il, revenant à son lit et s'y jetant à plat ventre._

_Jack sourit à la scène puérile du Docteur. Rose sortit de la salle de bain, remontant la fermeture éclair d'une petite trousse de voyage. Elle regarda son petit-ami avant de sourire et de secouer la tête._

''_Il est vexé de ne pas avoir réussi à me séduire pour rester ici.'' Expliqua-t-elle._

_Jack jeta sa tête en arrière et rit._

''_Je vous entends.'' se plaignit John._

_Rose referma son dernier sac en toile et le tendit à Jack, qui le prit et quitta la pièce. Elle s'assit à côté de John, en posant une main sur son dos. Elle le sentit se tendre sous ses doigts. Elle commença à tracer doucement des motifs sur son dos et ses épaules, mais il ne se relaxa pas._

''_Tu m'en veux tant que ça ?'' demanda-t-elle doucement. Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle fredonna doucement, se baissant pour placer une trainée de baisers sur sa peau. Ça allait lui manquer, ces moments calmes avec lui, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sentir son poids contre elle, la faisant se sentir en sécurité et désirée. Ses baisers lui manqueraient, son contact, la manière dont il pouvait la faire fondre d'un seul regard. Tout cela lui manquerait._

''_Et si jamais tu trouve quelqu'un en Amérique ? Quelqu'un de mieux que moi ?'' demanda John calmement._

''_C'est impossible,'' répondit Rose en se couchant à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il tourna la tête vers elle._

''_Et si tu rencontre quelqu'un et que tu tombe amoureux de lui ? Quelqu'un qui est mieux pour toi que je ne le suis. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas nul pour les rendez-vous. Quelqu'un qui n'est pas corrompu et rongé par la culpabilité.'' Lui dit-il en baissant les yeux._

_Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. ''Il n'y a personne d'autre dans l'univers, ni même dans tous les autres univers, que je n'aimerai jamais plus que je t'aime.'' John leva les yeux._

_Il prit sa main et la posa contre son torse afin qu'elle puisse entendre son cœur battre. ''Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin de deux cœurs, juste pour contenir tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi, Rose Tyler.''_

_Rose cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes et l'embrassant, ayant besoin de le sentir en elle une dernière fois._

* * *

''_Tu es sûre que c'est là où tu veux être Rose ?'' Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle était partie, il y a presque deux mois. C'était supposé être un simple voyage avec son père à son lieu de naissance, mais c'était devenu plus long, depuis qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de l'Université de New York. Elle y avait postulé et avait été acceptée, remplissant toute la paperasse, et elle allait commencer ses études la semaine suivante pour ses 20 ans. Elle avait téléphoné à John et lui avait demandé de passer la voir. Il avait 22 ans et commençait juste ses années d'étudiant et son doctorat, et il avait finalement trouvé du temps pour se rendre aux USA. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire avant même d'entrer dans son appartement._

''_Oui, John. L'Université de New York est exactement ce que je recherchais. Les programmes et les matières qu'ils proposent sont incroyables et je n'en ai toujours pas choisi un pour l'instant.'' __Lui dit Rose._

_John passa une main dans ses cheveux. __''Et tu compte rester ici pour toujours?'' demanda-t-il, tripotant ses clés._

''_Non, bien sur que non, mais je ne peux pas te dire quand je reviendrai. J'ai l'impression de devoir me trouver, John. Et je sens que je peux le faire ici.'' John hocha la tête. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment._

_Il a finalement relevé la tête. __''Je t'aime, Rose. Alors voilà le marché. __Dans cinq ans à partir de maintenant, de ce moment précis, si tu as trouvé ce que tu es venu chercher, reviens en Angleterre. Et nous serons ensembles. Maintenant, toi et moi allons commencer nos différentes carrières, et peut-être que nous avons besoin de nous concentrer sur ça au lieu de nous deux. Alors, cinq ans, et ensuite nous commencerons notre vie ensemble.''_

_Rose hocha la tête. Cinq ans._

* * *

_Quand John prit un taxi pour retourner à l'aéroport, il ne put s'empêcher de penser, _les gens partent toujours._ Sans exceptions._


	12. Conférence médicale et les Tyler

**Un chapitre un peu long, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le traduire, j'étais dans une période de flemme et je n'avais pas l'envie des chapitres précédents. J'ai mis plusieurs semaines et je ne traduisais que part petites parties, il y aura donc peut-être quelques différences de styles, des endroits moins bien traduits que d'autres même si j'ai essayé de tout raccorder.**

**Une partie du chapitre est guimauve. Vous êtes prévenus !**

* * *

"John !"

John sursauta quand il entendit Martha crier son nom. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur elle. ''Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il en ôtant ses lunettes. Il essayait de corriger quelques exposés tant qu'il était encore motivé, mais il était tombé sur celui d'Hayden, ce qui lui avait rappelé qu'il avait flirté avec Rose, ce qui lui avait rappelé Rose, et ce qui lui avait ensuite rappelé que la date limite arrivait dans très peu de temps et qu'il devait plaquer Martha d'ici là. Mais il s'est ensuite senti mal de se rendre compte avec quelle désinvolture il avait pensé rompre avec Martha, parce qu'il tenait à elle, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas dit à Rose qu'il l'aimait. Ce qui lui fit se demander, est-ce qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait, où est-ce qu'elle espérait juste que ce soit le cas et ne disait rien. Il se raidit, au fait que Rose puisse douter de son amour.

''JOHN !''

''Oui ! Désolé, qu'y a-t-il Martha ?''

Martha lui lança un regard noir, claquant le magazine qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table basse.

''As-tu entendu ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que j'ai dit ?'' l'interrogea-t-elle furieusement.

John se creusa la tête, essayant désespérément de se rappeler ce dont elle parlait. Mais il se remémora son excuse. Il pointa du doigt les exposés non-corrigés qui gisaient en face de lui sur le comptoir.

Martha grogna et avança vers lui. ''J'étais en train de te dire que j'allais partir pour une conférence médicale dans trois jours.''

John fronça les sourcils. ''Trois jours ?''

''Oui, nous venons juste d'être informés. Soi-disant que l'info ne s'est pas diffusée assez rapidement. Donc nous sommes beaucoup à avoir travaillé dur pour être sûrs d'avoir nos congés.'' Expliqua-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas fait attention. Jack avait été transféré dans une nouvelle unité qui venait juste d'être déployée, donc il était tiré d'affaire et ils étaient allés fêter ça. C'était il y a deux jours. Puis l'entreprise de Donna avait augmenté de rang grâce à leur dur travail et ils avaient également fait une fête. Et pour finir, Rose avait fêté son anniversaire ! Elle avait maintenant 25 ans, et il s'était surpassé pour elle. Ils étaient tous allé boire un verre jusqu'à tôt le lendemain matin et quand ils s'étaient réveillés, lui et Rose étaient enlacés dans l'appartement de Jack.

Cela faisait-il de lui une mauvaise personne, de ne pas avoir remarqué que sa petite-amie suait sang et eau pour son travail ? C'était une drôle d'expression, ''suer sang et eau''. Il se demanda d'où elle venait, surtout qu'il était impossible de travailler si dur. Quel genre de métier impliquerait de travailler à ce point ?

Il se força à se concentrer. ''Et, quand reviens-tu ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Dans deux semaines.'' Répondit Martha. ''Et puisque c'est l'argent de la compagnie, on va séjourner dans un hôtel sympa et des gens vont s'occuper de nous. Tu peux t'en sortir sans moi pendant ce temps ?''

Non. Mais avec Rose, il pouvait.

* * *

''Pourquoi souris-tu?'' demanda Donna. Ils étaient tous à leur café habituel, se régalant d'un repas avant de devoir se reconnecter au monde.

''J'ai besoin d'un colocataire.'' Dit John nonchalamment.

Rose releva la tête et le dévisagea.

''Tu as rompu avec Martha ?'' l'interrogea Jack, en essayant de juguler l'excitation dans sa voix. Il avait prié que cela arrive depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la jeune médecin.

''Martha doit assister à une conférence médicale. Donc je vais être seule un moment. Assez solitaire, non ?'' La dernière partie de sa phrase était adressée à Rose.

''Eh bien, je suppose qui si tu as _vraiment_ besoin que quelqu'un te surveille, tu pourrais rester avec moi quelques jours.'' Dit-elle nonchalamment.

John secoua la tête. ''Deux semaines.''

''Deux semaines? Elle part deux semaines?'' haleta Donna, euphorique. ''Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !'' s'écria-t-elle et Jack rit.

John observa Rose et sourit avec malice. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. ''Tu es sûre de pouvoir me supporter pendant deux semaines ?'' demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix atteignant un son rauque et sensuel qui n'échappa à personne. Rose lui sourit en retour. ''Je pense pouvoir gérer ça.''

* * *

John se demanda s'il était une personne terrible alors qu'il conduisait, se rendant à l'appartement de Rose avec un paquet de frites chaudes sur le siège passager. Il avait déposé Martha à l'aéroport plus tôt le matin même et même si elle allait lui manquer, il disposait tout de même de deux semaines avec Rose. Il allait séjourner à l'appartement de Rose, et ils allaient presque, dans un sens, réapprendre à vivre ensemble. Il savait qu'il devait se sentir coupable de faire cela dans le dos de Martha, mais il était amoureux de Rose aussi loin que sa mémoire se souvienne. Juste avant que Rose ne parte pour l'Amérique, il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de deux cœurs pour contenir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Oh que oui, Rose lui avait assurément montré à quel point elle l'aimait ce matin là.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se garait sur le parking. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée finalement. Lui et Rose avaient du mal à garder leurs mains pour eux. Hmm, cela pouvait représenter un problème, mais il n'allait pas s'en aller à cause de ça. Il sortit de sa voiture, mit ses clés dans sa poche et se saisit du paquet de frites. Rose vivait au premier étage, ce qui était une bonne chose… pour un tas de raisons. Il ouvrit la porte (Rose ne la verrouillait jamais) et l'appela : ''Rose ! C'est moi, chérie.''

Il faillit ne pas entendre l'autre voix dans la cuisine à cause de sa joie de voir Rose se précipiter sur lui, un sourire plus lumineux que le soleil plaqué sur son visage. Il posa le paquet de frites sur la table avant de la prendre dans ses bras, les bras de Rose entourant son cou et ses jambes emprisonnant fermement sa taille. Elle l'embrassa profondément avant de se détacher.

''Salut.'' L'accueilla-t-elle avec un sourire après avoir repris son souffle.

''Salut.'' Répondit-il avant de légèrement pencher sa tête vers la gauche.

''Tu as de la compagnie ?'' demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, Rose toujours accrochée à lui. Elle avait l'air tellement paniqué qu'il se doutait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

''Mais qu'est-ce que fou fichez ?'' Il se figea en entendant Jackie Tyler hurler, (la mère de Rose) et la personne qu'il redoutait le plus au monde.

''Et merde.'' Jura-t-il dans un souffle.

* * *

''Alors, John, comment vas-tu ?'' demanda Peter Tyler avec un sourire en tendant au jeune homme une tasse de thé.

''Fantastiquement bien, Pete.'' Dit John en souriant.

''C'est ce que je vois.'' Rit le plus âgé des Tyler.

Pete était le Directeur d'une entreprise de sécurité avec des liens entre la Grande-Bretagne et l'Amérique (pays d'origine de sa mère), très riche, mais très humble. L'exact opposé de sa femme. Jackie était bruyante, trop curieuse, autoritaire et complètement givrée. John ne comprenait pas comment Pete y parvenait, mais ils s'aimaient profondément. Jackie avait grandi dans une part malaisée du Sud de Londres, avant de rencontrer Pete, qui s'était avait fondé une société par ses propres moyens. Il était tombé sur elle alors qu'il visitait et cherchait un bon emplacement pour y implanter son bureau à Londres. Ce fut le coup de foudre et ils se sont mariés immédiatement. Ils se sont ensuite installés en Amérique, et après que Rose soit née, et ils y sont restés un moment avant de revenir à Londres. Bien qu'elle soit née en Amérique, Rose s'était toujours considérée comme Anglaise, depuis qu'elle avait appris à parler lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à en Angleterre. À quatorze ans, elle et ses parents s'étaient installés au Sud de Londres, où les deux Tylers, les Harkness et John vivaient.

''Comment va l'entreprise ?'' demanda John.

''Très bien. On a eu une période difficile, ces Américains,'' ils partagèrent un éclat de rire, ''mais on s'en est sortis.''

''Génial. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, Pete.''

''Et toi, John ?'' l'interrogea Pete en sirotant son thé.

''L'enseignement suit son court. Il y a tellement d'esprits brillants qui ne demandent qu'à en savoir plus !'' s'enthousiasma John avec un large sourire.

Pete sourit avant de jeter un regard autour d'eux. ''Et Rose ?''

John copia le geste du père de Rose. ''Mes sentiments n'ont pas changés, Pete. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être à ses côtés.''

''Mais ?''

''Mais, je… j'ai quelqu'un maintenant.'' Admit-il.

''Et où est-elle ?'' demanda Pete.

''En voyage d'affaire.'' Lui dit John.

''Et vous avez franchit la ligne ?'' interrogea Pete en fronçant les sourcils.

''Non, Rose et moi, nous nous sommes mis d'accord. On ne fera rien.'' Lui assura John.

Pete hocha la tête. Il était heureux de voir que John n'avait pas changé ses principes, peu importe combien il aimait Rose.

''Dans ce cas, que fais-tu ici ?'' demanda Pete avec désinvolture.

John choisit ses mots prudemment.

''Je voulais voir si nous nous voulions toujours. Nous avons vu que nous n'avions pas besoin de l'autre pour survivre, mais il y a une différence entre avoir besoin et vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, avoir besoin de quelqu'un implique que tu ne peux pas vivre sans cette personne, ce qui indique une dépendance, ou une co-dépendance si elle a autant besoin de toi. Vouloir, cela transmet autre chose. Vouloir quelqu'un signifie que tu l'aimes, que cette personne te rend heureux, qu'elle te comprend, qu'elle veut être avec toi, non pas parce qu'elle a besoin de toi -parce qu'elle peut vivre sans toi-, mais parce qu'elle te veut dans sa vie, c'est aussi simple que ça. Rose et moi, nous n'avons plus besoin de l'autre autant que lorsque nous étions jeunes, mais nous nous voulons vraiment. Nous voulons savoir si c'est vraiment de l'amour, ou simplement les restes d'une relation passée.''

Pete avait oublié à quel point John Smith pouvait être bavard lorsqu'il commençait à parler. ''Et si c'est vraiment de l'amour ?''

''Alors je ferai le serment de lui offrir tout mon amour. Je n'en ferai pas qu'une amante.''

* * *

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Rose ?'' l'interrogea Jackie, inquiète. ''Tu m'as dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre.''

''C'est vrai.'' Répondit Rose distraitement. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation en particulier avec sa mère, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

''Alors que fait-il ici ?''

''Ne peut-il pas me rendre visite ?'' demanda Rose.

''Est-ce vraiment une visite ?'' répliqua Jackie et la dévisageant.

''Il m'aime, maman.'' Dit Rose avec certitude. ''Il-''

''Il part en douce quand sa petite amie n'est pas là ! Est-ce vraiment le genre de type que tu veux, chérie ?''

''Nous ne faisons rien de mal.'' Se défendit Rose.

''Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, n'est-ce pas ?'' s'enquit Jackie.

''Il n'en a pas besoin, maman ! Je le sens ! Rien qu'à la manière dont il me prend dans ses bras, dont il me soutient, dont il prend soin de moi ! Il m'aime, je le sais. S'il ne m'aimait pas, il se ficherait de tout ça.'' Répliqua Rose passionnément.

''Rose, comment sais-tu qu'il n'est pas comme tous les autres mecs, et qu'il ne souhaite pas qu'une seule chose ?''

''Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, maman. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord de ne pas aller sur ce terrain là.''

Jackie avait toujours pensé que sa fille aimait trop, surtout envers John, ou le Docteur, comme il s'était fait appelé des années auparavant. Elle l'avait ressentit comme s'il lui enlevait Rose, et qu'il la changeait. Il la voyait comme sa maîtresse ! Elle en fit part à Rose, qui secoua la tête.

''Non ! Nous nous sommes fais une promesse. Une promesse de toujours nous aimer et de toujours être ensemble. C'est mon âme sœur, maman.''

Jackie soupira. Elle savait par expérience qu'elle pouvait parler jusqu'à en devenir bleue, elle n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Ils avaient était si désespérément amoureux pendant leur jeunesse, ne se quittant jamais longtemps, et échafaudant toutes sortes de plans un peu comme elle et Pete quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et bien que cela la tue de l'admettre, John traitait Rose comme si elle était la chose la plus importante de l'univers. Il ne la couvrait pas de cadeaux, mais lui donnait amour et affection. Il était toujours là pour elle, même quand elle pensait ne pas avoir besoin de lui. Rose ne s'était jamais sentie seule, même quand ils étaient séparés (ce qui arrivait tous les trente-six du mois). Ils avaient presque le même lien qu'un couple marié depuis trente ans. Ils étaient incroyablement proches et Jackie se demandait parfois s'ils n'étaient pas une seule et même personne. Ils semblaient lire dans l'esprit de l'autre, ils finissaient leurs phrases et inventaient toutes sortes de théories complètement délirantes (notamment le fait que toute la famille Royale soit loups-garous).

''Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, ma chérie.'' Dit Jackie.

''Il ne me fera jamais souffrir, maman, parce que quand je souffre, il souffre aussi.'' Rose posa sa main sur son cœur.

Pour une énième fois, Jackie pria pour que Rose s'en sorte si les choses venaient à mal tourner.

* * *

''Bon, sur une échelle de un à dis, à quel point ta mère a-t-elle été insultante ce soir ?'' demanda John en se mettant en pyjama.

''Elle devait être malade, je dirais environs cinq.'' Répondit Rose qui se brossait les dents.

''Wow, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.'' Dit John.

Rose recracha le dentifrice dans l'évier et replaça l'objet dans le porte brosse à dents avant de se rincer la bouche.

''Et mon père ?''

''Je ne me lasserai jamais de passer du temps avec ton père. Il a toujours des idées fantastiques.'' S'enthousiasma John. ''Devrais-je être jaloux ?'' le taquina-t-elle en recrachant dans la vasque, puis elle coupa l'eau et s'essuya la figure avec une petite serviette. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux quand elle sentit des bras entourer sa taille.

''Je ne ressens pas la même chose et je ne pense pas à ton père de la même manière que pour toi.'' Grogna John.

''Hmm, j'espère bien.'' Marmonna-t-elle en se retournant dans ses bras.

Il plaça plusieurs baisers dans son cou. Elle pencha la tête, lui offrant un plus large accès, et elle emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de John. Il glissa ses mains sous le haut de Rose et caressa sa peau brûlante. Elle gémit et tira sur l'ourlet du tee-shirt de nuit de son amant, puis le passa par-dessus sa tête. Il la reprit dans ses bras puis l'amena à leur lit, percutant l'interrupteur avec son coude. Ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas se lier, mais il y avait d'autre moyen de se sentir proche.

* * *

**Alors? Les grands discours passionnés et les promesses d'amour infini ont plu?  
**


	13. Réaliser le mauvais dans le bon

**Voilà le chapitre 13, j'espère que l'histoire et la traduction vous plaisent. Je continue à corriger les chapitres depuis le début.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

''Alors, pendant combien de temps vas-tu continuer à… ne pas dire à Martha que tu ne vois aucun futur pour vous deux ?'' demanda Jack nonchalamment, tenant la lampe de poche de façon à ce que John puisse y voir. Le TARDIS faisait des siennes, alors elle* avait le droit à un bilan complet.

''Hum, plus pour longtemps. J'aime tellement Rose que j'ai mal de ne pas être avec elle. Martha mérite mieux que moi. Quand elle reviendra, j'en finirai avec ça.'' Dit John.

''Donc, toi et Rose jouant au papa et à la maman, ça t'as donné la réponse que tu attendais ?'' l'interrogea Jack.

John sourit et se passa une main sur son front, y laissant une tâche de graisse.

''Oh que oui. Si je pouvais voir Rose dans mon futur avant… c'est exactement comment j'imaginais notre vie ensemble. Me réveiller avec elle dans mes bras, prendre le petit-déjeuner au lit, déjeuner ensemble au soleil, avoir quelqu'un qui t'attends à la maison… c'était comme être marié et j'ai adoré chaque secondes passées.'' Il tira un coup sec sur la clé anglaise et de l'huile se répandit sur sa main et son bras. Il jura dans sa barbe.

''Tu devrais peut-être changer l'huile plus souvent.'' Souligna Jack en tendant un chiffon à John.

''Oui, merci Jack.'' Il soupira et s'essuya le bras. ''Je suis attaché à Martha, mais je me sens constamment encerclé, je suffoque. J'ai besoin d'espace et elle est tout le temps autour de moi. Elle nous a forcé à vivre ensemble, mais je n'étais pas prêt.''

Jack pencha la tête. ''Si tu n'étais pas tellement amoureux de Rose, lui aurais-tu laissé une meilleure chance ?''

John secoua la tête. ''Non,'' admit-il doucement, ''et c'est horrible de le dire.''

Jack hocha la tête avec sympathie. ''Tu sais, ça va la blesser. Beaucoup. Tu n'aurais pas du laisser cette histoire aller aussi loin.'' Le réprimanda-t-il gentiment. John acquiesça, coupable. ''Tu sais, elle est venue me voir, pour connaitre votre histoire à toi et à Rose.''

John observa son ami, surpris. ''Pourquoi te l'as-t-elle demandé ?''

''Elle pensait que je lui dirais.'' Dit Jack en haussant les épaules.

''Et c'est ce que tu as fait.'' Ce n'était pas une question.

Jack acquiesça.

John s'agita à nouveau sous le TARDIS. ''T'as-t-elle dit pourquoi?''

''Elle voulait savoir s'il était probable que tu la trompe.'' Admit Jack doucement.

John se redressa vivement et se cogna la tête contre le métal du bas de caisse de la voiture. ''Aïe ! Merde ! Fait chier ! Quoi ?''

''Ouais, je lui ai dit que tu étais honorable et loyal. Je n'ai juste pas dit envers qui.'' Dit Jack en se rongeant les ongles.

John se frotta la tête.

''Soyons honnête, John, tu l'as trompé. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait l'amour à Rose, mais l'embrasser, la toucher et lui promettre tout ces trucs, c'est considéré comme tromper. Ça s'appelle une liaison émotionnelle. Et ce n'est pas uniquement Martha. Tu trompes Rose également. Sur un plan physique. Et je connais Rose, elle ne va être ton amante éternellement. Tu dois prendre une décision, Doc.'' Lui expliqua Jack avec gravité.

John gémit et tint sa tête entre ses mains. ''Je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Rose - elle est ma vie, Jack.''

''Alors fais-le, John.''

* * *

***en anglais, le TARDIS est cité au féminin, contrairement à la traduction en français de la série.**


	14. On ne retient pas une enjôleuse

Martha Jones s'étira doucement et sensuellement sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, captant l'attention de l'homme qui était assis au bureau, lisant le journal. Il la mesura du regard, parcourant sa silhouette de haut en bas avec un sourire, puis replia le journal. Il se leva et s'approcha, plaçant un genou au bord du lit rampant jusqu'à elle, puis il emprisonna ses lèvres pour un doux baiser qui révélait plus que ce qu'aucun des deux ne voulait admettre. À haute voix.

Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais rêvé que cela puisse aller aussi loin. Ou qu'elle aurait pu être _ce genre_ de femme. À tromper son homme juste parce qu'elle était dans une autre ville, dans un autre monde, à un autre endroit. Un endroit où elle n'était pas Martha Jones, la petite-amie délaissée de John Smith. Où elle n'était pas le Docteur Martha Jones. Où elle était juste Martha. Il la faisait se sentir comme la femme qu'elle était. Avant la fac de médecine, avant le divorce de ses parents, avant John Smith. Et elle n'avait pas réalisée à quel point cela lui manquait d'être cette femme.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'attira plus près de lui, sentant sa peau nue contre celle de son amante, ce qui la fit sourire et elle nicha son visage dans le creux de son bras. Leur rencontre avait été comme une scène de film. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés au bar, et des amis à lui l'avaient taquiné. Ce fut en fin de compte ce qui le décida à l'approcher, le harcèlement de ses amis. Il était beau, mais elle avait pu le voir de loin. Il avait un sourire magnifique et un prodigieux sens de l'humour. Il était soldat.

''Services de renseignement militaire.'' Lui avait-il dit d'une voix modeste. C'était un boulot assez important, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de s'emparer de sa vie, comme certains de ses amis. Lui et un de ses copains, Jake Simmons, étaient déterminés à vivre leur vie à fond. _''C'est en partie une raison qui ma pousser à venir,''_ admit-il _''j'essaye de vivre ma vie sans aucun regret.''_

Martha avait une liste de regrets longue d'un kilomètre et le premier était sa vie familiale. Le fait qu'elle ait laissé ses parents la maintenir dans leur relation maintenant amère la dépassait. Elle était la plus jeune, donc, elle sentait qu'elle aurait dû être épargné. Mais sa chère fratrie avait amassé toute l'attention sur elle, pour être hors des projecteurs. Et cela avait marché comme un charme. Peut-être était-ce une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait commencé à sortir avec John. Au lieu d'être contrôlé, elle pouvait être celle qui contrôlait pour une fois. Ce qui était une réflexion terrible.

Pourtant, ces deux dernières semaines avaient été comme un rêve, avec lui. Il l'avait fait se sentir vivante. Il l'avait fait rire, lui avait exposé la vie d'une vision toute nouvelle. Et il était un bon amant. C'était ironique. Martha avait toujours été terrifiée que John la trompe, et elle était là, à faire la chose exacte qu'elle avait redoutée. Mais tandis que sa relation avec John tombait dans la routine, être avec lui était une toute nouvelle aventure. Elle souhaitait uniquement que cela dure éternellement.

* * *

Mickey Smith n'avait jamais rêvé qu'il puisse rencontrer une femme comme Martha Jones. Il avait eu son lot de femme, avait grandi et était militaire, mais jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça. Jake l'avait taquiné, l'avait accusé de débander avec la première fille qui lui souriait. Mais Martha n'étais pas comme ça. Elle le faisait se sentir comme l'ancien Mickey Smith, avant que l'armée ne l'ait fait dégager. Ce Mickey appréciait les choses simples de la vie, sa famille, ses potes, et son amour de l'aventure. Être avec Martha était comme un rêve dont il ne voulait jamais se réveiller. Elle était magnifique, brillante, drôle, classe. Elle le faisait rire, le faisait se détendre de l'image rigoureuse qu'il prenait. Elle l'avait aidé à réapprendre comment s'amuser.

Quand il l'avait aperçu au bar, il avait été pratiquement sûr que c'était le coup de foudre. Ou du moins, l'ancien Mickey, qui croyait à ces choses là. Elle était seule et Jake l'avait taquiné et harcelé d'aller lui parlé. _''Qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre, mec ?''_ avait rit Jake, en le poussant vers elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il essayait de vivre sa vie sans regrets, ce qui était en partie pourquoi il l'avait approché. En vérité, Mickey cherchait une nouvelle aventure, et il l'avait trouvé en elle. Ils venaient tous les deux d'une autre ville et c'était comme être dans un autre monde, un autre temps. Où ils pouvaient être simplement Mickey et Martha.

Il commença à placer des baisers sur son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle se cambra contre lui et il sourit contre sa peau. ''Encore ?'' l'interrogea-t-elle en riant. Il la fit rouler et se tint au dessus d'elle, puis dit avec un sourire malicieux. ''Oh oui.''

Mickey Smith espérait qu'il avait enfin trouvé la bonne. Il espérait qu'elle se sentait de la même manière que lui : pas tout à fait amoureux, mais attendant de voir où ce chemin pouvait les mener.


	15. Regarder le monde avec Owen et Tosh

**Voilà le chapitre 15 ; on arrive bientôt à la fin, plus que 5 chapitres !**

**Enjoy**

* * *

''Pourquoi les gens s'embêtent-ils à être en couple si ils prévoient juste de se tromper ?'' songea Ower Harper en regardant la foule dans l'aéroport.

''Quoi ?'' demanda Toshiko Sato, ne payant pas vraiment d'attention à son compagnon. Ils attendaient tous les deux de s'envoler de l'Allemagne pour retourner à Cardiff. Owen avait été chargé d'occuper un poste de médecin pour la Royal Air Force.

''J'ai dit, pourquoi les gens s'embêtent-ils à être en couple si ils prévoient juste de se tromper.'' Répéta-t-il.

Tosh maugréa. Le point de vue d'Owen sur l'amour et les choses domestiques était tordu, ce qui était compréhensible quand on considérait son passé, mais cela rendait Tosh complètement folle.

''Les gens ne le prévoient pas quand ils entament une relation.'' Dit-elle.

Owen eu un sourire suffisant. ''C'est quelque chose qui arrive juste comme ça ?'' Elle ne répondit pas. ''Ça m'a juste l'air d'une excuse. Regarde Gwen. Elle court après Jack alors qu'elle est mariée à Rhys.''

Tosh secoua la tête. ''C'est autre chose, Owen. Rhys et Gwen n'ont pas une bonne relation.''

''Alors pourquoi ne sortent-ils pas de là ? Pourquoi continuent-ils et se trompent-ils ?'' demanda Owen en souriant à une passante.

''Je ne sais pas.'' Grogna Tosh, commençant à s'énerver.

''Tiens, chérie. Regarde par là.'' Dit Owen, lui montrant quelque chose à sa gauche. ''Tu vois ce type, là-bas? Le grand avec des cheveux en bataille?''

''Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il a?''

''Tu vois comment il n'arrête pas de vérifier son portable ? Il attend un appel important.''

''Et ?''

''Il attend aussi quelqu'un, probablement quelqu'un de proche puisqu'il fait les cents pas. Regarde.'' Les deux observèrent une jolie jeune fille noire se jeter au cou de l'homme, les deux riants et souriant, heureux de se revoir. ''Oh, c'est mignon.'' Roucoula Tosh.

Owen se moqua d'elle.

''Ils sont heureux de se revoir, Owen.''

''Trop heureux.'' Dit-il.

''Ils se sont manqués.'' Les défendit Tosh.

''À ce point là ? S'il te plait, ils se sont tous les deux trompés et sur-compensent en faisant semblant d'être trop heureux.'' Grogna-t-il, méprisant, en croisant les bras.

''Et tu peux voir ça en regardant à quel point ils font ''semblant'' d'être heureux ?'' demanda Tosh sèchement. Owen acquiesça. ''Pourquoi insistes-tu pour toujours voir le mal dans l'attitude des gens, Owen ?''

Owen leva les mains en l'air. ''Peut-être parce que les gens facilitent la chose ! Allez, Tosh. Regarde ! Il est toujours en train de vérifier son portable ! Il attend d'entendre son autre copine.'' Tosh attrapa son sac et se leva.

''Où vas-tu ?'' l'interrogea Owen.

''À un endroit où il y a des gens heureux.''

Owen se leva et attrapa son sac également. ''Es-tu en train de dire que je ne suis pas une personne heureuse ?''

''Tu ne les connais même pas et tu prétends qu'ils se trompent !'' gronda-t-elle en se retournant pour l'affronter du regard.

''Ok, très bien. Peut-être que c'est juste lui.'' Concéda Owen.

''Pourquoi l'un d'eux devrait tromper l'autre ?'' questionna Tosh.

''Parce qu'il n'est pas heureux.'' Dit Owen nonchalamment. Tosh le dévisagea. ''Regardes-le, Tosh. Vraiment.'' Tosh soupira avant de s'exécuter. L'homme était vraiment grand, il avait une tignasse ébouriffée et un sourire surexcité. Mais elle ne se préoccupa pas de cela et elle vit les cernes sous ses yeux et à quel point il avait l'air si triste alors qu'il était si heureux la minute d'avant.

''Tu vois, Tosh ? Il ne voulait pas la tromper, mais il est tellement seul. Et il aime probablement la femme qu'il voit à côté. Ça arrive, parfois. Tu trouve la personne de ta vie quand tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est mieux qu'il la trouve maintenant qu'au milieu d'un mariage. Là, il peut s'en aller. Après un mariage, plus tellement.'' Dit Owen doucement, son attitude sûr de lui un peu évaporée alors qu'il remarqua à quel point l'homme était vraiment triste.

''Penses-tu qu'il est heureux ? Avec l'autre femme ?'' demanda Tosh. Owen la rapprocha de lui et embrassa sa tempe. ''Je suis sûre que oui, chérie. Mais il s'est retrouvé dans le pétrin et il ne sait pas comment s'en sortir vivant.''

''Nous ne pouvons pas l'aider ?'' questionna Tosh, se rapprochant de lui. Owen sourit doucement. ''Je crains que non, mon amour. Tous ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est espérer et prier qu'il fera le bon choix.''

''Oh, écoutes-toi !'' dit Tosh soudainement, en secouant son mari. ''Tu m'entraîne toujours dans ces histoires stupides que tu invente à propos des gens. Tu me fais croire que c'est vrai et que nous allons revoir ces personnes !'' Owen éclata de rire et la suivit alors qu'elle le trainait. Parfois, sa femme se facilitait trop les choses. Il lança un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule au type triste. ''Bonne chance, mec.''


	16. Révélations pluvieuses

**NDT : **_italique_ = Martha / **gras** = Rose

* * *

Rose regardait la pluie silencieusement. Elle continuait à jeter des coups d'œil au calendrier et à la date. Sept mois étaient passés. La date était là. Ils pouvaient être ensemble. Et pourtant, il était toujours avec _elle_. Il _lui_ faisait toujours l'amour. Il était toujours _son_ petit-ami. Et pas celui de Rose. Pas officiellement en tout cas, mais même. Aux yeux des gens, ils étaient juste des amis proches. Vraiment très proches.

Ils étaient ensemble à la maison à chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient, ils prétendaient être mariés et vivre leur vie comme ils voulaient. C'était facile de croire cette fantaisie, de tomber dans ce monde et d'y rester éternellement. D'oublier la réalité. D'oublier le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'_elle_ appelait, il faisait semblant d'être triste parce qu'il lui mentait et qu'il le voulait pas _lui_ faire de mal. Il y avait des jours où Rose voulait juste le frapper. Le Docteur venait **la** voir à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il **l**'appelait pour qu'ils se voient et passent du temps ensemble, comme un couple. Le couple qu'ils n'étaient pas. Pas réellement. Les couples sortent en public, se tiennent la main, rient, s'embrassent, montrent au monde qu'ils s'aiment. Ils ne restent pas dans leur appartement à batifoler et à vivre un mensonge.

Quand Rose était revenue à Londres, elle avait supposé qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir dans la vie du Docteur. Pas aussi facilement, et pas après le fait que -et c'était un euphémisme- elle l'ait blessé. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, la douleur et la souffrance, mais elle était tellement amoureuse de sa nouvelle vie en Amérique qu'elle s'était dit que ça irait parce que, comme le Docteur l'avait dit, ils se retrouveraient.

Depuis le temps où elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer de vivre sa vie sans John Smith, tellement de temps avait passé, mais en même temps, pile assez car le compte à rebours était presque terminé. Le programme de main d'œuvre était arrivé au bon moment et elle avait été une des premières à se porter volontaire pour rejoindre sa maison. Elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur Jack cette nuit là. Elle voulait juste être dans un endroit familier et sûr pour trouver un moyen de rencontrer le Docteur et de lui demander une autre chance. Cela lui avait fait tellement de bien lorsqu'elle avait entendu Jack crier son nom sur le parking. Elle avait vu le Docteur avant qu'il ne la voit, et elle avait prit un moment pour se redonner contenance et être la Rose sexy, dragueuse et irrésistible (les mots de John, dans le passé) et elle avait marché d'un pas léger vers lui, lui révélant sa réaction, et à quel point malgré tout le temps et la distance, il était toujours attiré et amoureux d'elle. Elle _l_'avait à peine remarqué et était heureuse de voir le Docteur _l_'oublier en **sa** faveur. Rose s'était alors sentie comme celle qu'elle était avant que sa partie américaine ait repris le dessus, et elle allait rester cette Rose là aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait.

Cela ressemblait au destin qu'elle soit son assistante pédagogique, comme si c'était un signe des dieux (bien que le Docteur lui ait souvent dit que s'il y avait une chose en laquelle il croyait, c'était en elle) qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, qu'ils étaient fais pour vivre ensemble. Et pendant un moment, ce fut comme dans un conte de fée, travailler ensemble avant d'aller passer le temps à son appartement toute l'après-midi, juste être ensemble, que ce soit pour une bataille de marshmallow qui durait des jours ou pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que de faire une sieste ensemble. Qu'_elle_ parte pendant ces semaines fut le facteur décisif. Le fait que le Docteur voulu savoir s'ils étaient toujours habitués à la présence de l'autre, pour Rose, cela en disait long sur son engagement envers elle. Son père avait été heureux pour elle, mais sa mère, eh bien, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé John. Elle ne le détestait pas, mais Rose savait qu'elle lui en voulait de lui avoir pris sa fille et l'avoir changé en quelque chose que Jackie Tyler trouvait que sa fille ne devait pas être.

Rose s'était confortée dans l'idée que John romprait avec _elle_ quand il irait la chercher à l'aéroport quelques jours plus tard. Mais maintenant, une semaine était passé, et ils étaient toujours ensemble. Et Rose commençait à comprendre que sa mère avait raison ; Rose était sa maîtresse. Et apparemment John n'avait aucune intention de rompre avec _elle_.

Rose gémit et cogna sa tête contre la vitre doucement. À quoi jouait le Docteur ? Que faisait-il, à attendre le bon moment pour dire ''Donc, ouais, j'aime Rose, c'est fini.'' ? Mais non. Son Docteur ne serait jamais cruel à ce point. Ou du moins pas intentionnellement. Il pouvait être cruel sans même le savoir. Et cela le rendait dangereux. Un peu trop dangereux, et elle était en train d'en faire les frais. Il pouvait faire écrouler son monde sans même essayer. Que devais-t-elle faire ? S'enfuir tant qu'elle le pouvait encore ? Ou rester en espérant qu'il la choisisse ? Quel était le jeu du Docteur ? Elle cogna sa tête à nouveau. Peut-être que qu'elle _était_ le jeu et qu'elle ne le réalisait pas.

''Hey, qu'est-ce que cette pauvre fenêtre t'as fais ?'' Rose se retourna pour voir le sujets de ses réflexions. Ses cheveux laissaient tomber de petites rivières sur son visage et sur son t-shirt blanc. Il portait toujours ses ''habits de professeur'' comme Jack les appelait, donc il devait revenir de l'université. Malgré elle, elle sourit et tendit sa main, qu'il prit vivement et il l'attira dans ses bras. Sa veste était mouillée et elle s'agita malicieusement contre lui. ''Docteur, vous mouillez.'' gloussa-t-elle avec un sourire faussement timide. ''C'est exactement ce que je veux entendre.'' Marmonna-t-il en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser enivrant, qui une fois de plus fit tourner son monde entier. Elle saisit les revers de son manteau humide et le fit tomber de ses épaules d'un mouvement sec. Il gémit son nom et se débarrassa du vêtement trempé puis l'attira vers lui. ''Sais-tu ce qu'est aujourd'hui, Rose ?'' l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque. Elle acquiesça. ''Aujourd'hui est le jour avant le reste de nos vies.'' Lui dit-il, fourrant une main dans sa poche et en ressortant son portable. ''Il y a encore une chose avant de pouvoir faire face à demain.'' Dit-il. Elle retint son souffle, espérant qu'il allait lui dire qu'il allait _la_ plaquer.

La sonnerie du téléphone les surprit tous les deux. ''Flippant.'' Commenta Rose, en restant dans la chaleur de ses bras. ''Hmm. Allô ? Holà, Martha du calme.'' Dit John, libérant Rose de sa chaleur et s'écartant. ''Ralentis, je ne peux pas te comprendre.'' Il se couvrit une oreille et plissa les yeux, comme si ces gestes lui permettaient de mieux entendre. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton père ? Oh, wow. Je suis vraiment désolé, Martha. Bien sûr, quel hôpital ? Ok, très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Salut.'' Il referma son téléphone et se tourna vers Rose. ''Le père de Martha est à l'hôpital. On doit lui faire une opération, et elle veut que je sois là. Donc je dois y aller.'' Rose ne dit rien et le regarda simplement récupérer sa veste et passer la porte après qu'il ait lancé un ''Je t'appelle plus tard'' par-dessus son épaule.

Rose décida à ce moment qu'il était temps pour John Smith d'agir au lieu de se cacher derrière des excuses. Rose Tyler n'était pas la fille qu'un mec mettait de côté.


End file.
